Robin Hood: The Age of Eloise
by Lina-Baggins
Summary: Marian's cousin returns to Nottingham, which causes a stir. Can she be trusted? Will Gisborne really kill her? And is she all she appears? Chapter Ten now up: Gisborne's secret is discovered! How will he talk his way out of this?
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Robin Hood: The Age of Eloise

Author's notes:

Okay, okay, I'll admit being a Richard Armitage fan. He's gorgeous in black leather! But I created Lady Eloise of Chicester myself, or at least I've never heard of her. I did it because, let's face it, Marian doesn't deserve Guy of Gisborne when he tries so HARD to make her happy. Hell, if she doesn't want him, _I'll_ have him!

Please be kind. This is my first bash at a Robin Hood fic. Plus I've only seen fourteen episodes...

--------------------------------------------------

Part One: A New Beginning.

As the early morning sun rose over Locksley Village, a dark-haired and brooding man stood at the window of Locksley Manor. His piercing blue eyes swept the land critically before him. It was, obviously, far too early for anyone else to be awake or working, but Sir Guy of Gisborne liked it. In the quiet hours, he could see what was his. What once had belonged that infernal outlaw, Robin Hood, was now all his.

Well, nearly all.

The bitterness of losing his love, Marian, at the altar still bit at his heart like a cold knife inserted into an old wound. _That_ was Robin Hood. He had taken everything from that wretched fallen noble yet still he couldn't take the one thing that he really wanted. Guy sighed introspectively. If it meant that Lady Marian would love him, he would trade his position as the Sheriff of Nottingham's right-hand man and everything on the Locksley estate for it. It was the only thing left worth living for.

Guy pursued his thin lips. No, it wasn't. She'd betrayed him. So he had taken from her, like she had taken from him. In place of his heart, he had taken her father and killed him. Slightly dramatic in retrospect, he silently admitted to himself, but it had to be done. Maybe the Sheriff had been right all along, though he hated the thought. Maybe the only way a man could survive in a position of power was by thinking of all women as lepers.

With a whirl of his black leather coat, Guy walked away from the window as the first peasants exited their homes and began work for the day. Neither they nor the nobleman who had been watching them would realise that the new day would not be any ordinary day.

Meanwhile, in Sherwood Forest, snores that would have awakened the entire garrison at Nottingham Castle floated across the clearing where Robin of Locksley, former Earl of Huntingdon and better known as Robin Hood, had been sleeping. The peaceful sleep, however, had been rudely interrupted by a onslaught of harrowing snores. Climbing quietly to his feet, Robin tiptoed towards the source of the invasive noise.

Much lay on his back, mouth wide open and hands folded neatly on his chest. There was an almighty snort when Robin prodded his former manservant's shoe tentatively.

'Makes no difference,' came a low voice to his left. Robin looked up to see Little John, seated on a tree stump and staring at Much's recumbent form.

'Has he been doing that _all_ night?' Robin asked, slightly shocked. Little John nodded.

'He's kept _me_ awake. I tried to wake him up but I got snored at,' another voice said reproachfully behind him. Robin instantly recognised it as Will Scarlett's. He nodded. Turning to face the carpenter, he noticed that the saracen scientist Djaq, who had long been a member of Robin's gang, was holding a bucket of water and had a rather impish smirk on her face. Robin grinned mischievously and stood back as she inched closer to Much. One very accurate swing later and Much sat bolt upright, spluttering and coughing, much to the mirth of his companions.

'Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh,' he grumbled, wringing out his scarves. Robin clapped his friend on the back.

'Cheer up, Much. Now we can all get some sleep.'

'Sleep? Master, what on earth are you talking about? I _was_ asleep!'

'Yeah, but the rest of us weren't!' Will grumbled. Much looked around blankly, his mouth open in surprise.

'Have I missed something vital here? I thought, naturally, it being nighttime and all..'

'Snoring,' said Little John plainly. Much laughed, but noticed that Robin wasn't laughing with him. He grew serious.

'Now, come on, Master. You _know _I don't snore!'

'Well, last night you did,' Robin said, breaking the bad news tactlessly. Much searched the gang's faces to find proof of the contrary, but all he found was tired and grumpy faces. He returned his disbelieving gaze to Robin.

'Surely not, I mean...'

'Robin,' Djaq said shortly, her slender arm extended up. Robin's gaze followed it to the highroad, where a large carriage was passing by slowly, heavily guarded. Robin gave a low whistle.

'Well, well, well... seems like guests on the way to Knighton Hall, I should wonder. Curious that Marian should not have mentioned it, unless it is a surprise vist and if that is the case... these good people have no idea who we are.'

Robin cast a cheeky grin around his gang, who were already armed and ready. He returned his gaze to the road.

'It's show-time, boys,' he whispered under his breath.

At Nottingham Castle, several miles away, the dastardly Sheriff of Nottingham, Vaysey, was sitting irritably in the Great Hall. He was surrounded by, for lack of a better description, the best guards the shire had to offer. The fact that Robin Hood had gotten past them numerous times with very little apparent effort served to irritate him futher.

'Where is Gisborne? Hm? Anyone going to tell me? Or is he off entertaining kitchen girls or perhaps drooling at Lady Marian's _feet_!' Vaysey screamed, thumping a fist on the table. The guards before him jumped slightly. A particularly brave member of the throng stepped forward nervously.

'Begging you pardon, s-sir...'

'Yes? What? What is it? Come, come, we don't have all day!'

'S-sir Guy sends his apologies. H-he says that he is poorly and w-will not be attending matters at the c-castle today...'

The Sheriff leapt to his feet and stared at the brave guard. His face purpled.

'What's that, hm? Gisborne is such a girl that a simple stomach ache keeps him home from school? Fetch him here this _instant_!'

The guards scuttled away to search for the missing nobleman. The Sheriff sat back down in his chair and clasped his hands under his chin in thought.

'This is _most_ unlike Guy...' he thought aloud. He was right, of course. He prided himself on having the unnerving ability to almost see right into people's heads by judging their actions. Although it irritated him that Robin Hood, the scourge and bane of his life as Sheriff seemed to elude him like a slippery eel in a rockpool. Maybe, Vaysey thought, Gisborne was still nursing a grudge against Hood and that simpering do-gooder Marian, who had left him at the altar, after punching him in the face.

But that was too easy, the Sheriff thought. There was something else afoot...

'Marian!'

Lady Marian looked out of the window of Knighton Hall and saw a small convoy approaching. At the front of the procession, however, was a young woman with a round face and dressed in a slightly mud-splattered dress. Marian laughed and ran outside, grabbing the newcomer in a warm hug.

'Eloise! You never sent word that you were coming to Nottinghamshire!' Marian exclaimed. The women pulled apart and Marian was able to assess what time had done to her dearest cousin. Lady Eloise of Chicester was not the average noblewoman. Cousin on her mother's side, Marian's father had often said that her outspoken nature came from that bloodline. Seeing Eloise would definitely put paid to any doubts about it. She was adventurous and skilled in archery and swordsmanship, especially since her betrothed husband had died early in their marriage. This wasn't to be helped, since the former Earl had been rather elderly when he had married Eloise and left her without children. She had been fourteen and had run the estate by herself ever since. She hadn't grown very tall and kept her hair short, which was dark save for a few blonde streaks that had been there from birth.

'I am sorry, Marian. I would have sent word ahead, but we were waylaid by outlaws in the forest,' Eloise explained. Marian's eyes widened slightly.

'Did they disclose their names to you?'

'One did, yes. Said he was Robin Hood, as if I knew who he was.'

Marian chose, diplomatically, to remain quiet and listened attentively as Eloise recounted the tale. When she had finished, Marian took her cousin by the hand and led her inside the house.

'Well, you are welcome to stay here as long as you desire,' she said warmly. Eloise smiled and pulled her cousin close.

'I must confess, Marian, that I was not as unhappy to be robbed from as I had expected. I fear that things in Nottinghamshire are not as good as the Sheriff and, indeed, London would have us believe,' she whispered. Marian swallowed.

'How so?'

'It appears that your outlaws that haunt the woods do not rob to increase their own wealth, but to increase that of penniless peasants that are forced to pay exorbitant taxes. Is this true?'

Marian nodded mutely. Eloise stared at her.

'Then have you not spoken against this?'

'You do not understand, Eloise. The Sheriff is a cruel, unkind man. At his right-hand is the man responisible for the death of my father.'

Eloise fell silent. She looked gravely at her cousin.

'Then I must meet this Sheriff and his lieutenant. What are their names?'

'Vaysey and Guy of Gisborne.'

At the sound of the final name, Eloise's head cocked to one side and her face took on an intrigued look.

'Guy of _Gisborne_, you say? I was rather under the impression that there was no longer a Gisborne!'

'There wasn't. He was dispossessed and was given the lands of Robin of Locksley following his outlawing.'

Eloise gasped and grinned.

'_Your_ Robin, an outlaw? That idealistic boy? Surely not!'

Marian grinned mischievously.

'In fact, you met him on the way here.'

'Robin _Hood_? Surely not! That was he? Oh, Marian, I see that I have much to catch up on!'

Eloise pranced to the centre of the hall and dramatically threw her arms wide.

'And so you must throw me a grand party to celebrate. Invite _everyone_. Robin will be _bound_ to show his face with that many nobles around, surely? Plenty of trinkets to be passed on to the needy, yes? Perfect oppurtunity for me to suss out these donkeys you have running the show as well.'

'Hush, Eloise! That's enough to get you arrested these days!'

Eloise grinned cheekily at her cousin and twirled. This was going to be a very _amusing_ visit...

'Well, that went well. Did that go well? I say that went well,' grumbled Much as the gang slunked back to camp. It hadn't gone well at all. The garrison had been a bit of a pushover, but the lady they had been escorting had put up a sensational struggle. She was adept with a sword, deflecting even Robin's marksman shooting with the flat edge of her blade.

'That was no ordinary woman,' Will muttered. He looked at Robin, who was deep in thought.

'You think she may have been a Crusader?'

'Pfft,' Much scoffed as he dropped to the ground.

'A woman in the Crusades? I doubt it. No place for a woman, war. It would imbalance their humours and cause them to faint a lot.'

'She is definitely a noblewoman. Something tells me that we have met before,' Robin murmured, chin resting on the top of his saracen bow. Little John looked him.

'Trouble?'

Robin shook his head.

'She's not with the Sheriff, if that's what you think. If she was, Gisborne would have collected her himself. You know what a taste he has for other people's things.'

Much recognised the sore point. Guy of Gisborne had all but stolen Robin's land and title and had attempted to steal away his love, Marian. He'd almost succeeded, too, until Marian had left him at the altar and ridden into the forest with Robin. But even that hadn't stopped Guy pursuing Marian when she returned. Robin turned on his heel and mounted his horse.

'I'm going to Knighton Hall,' he said.

'Marian may have the information we need about this unusual arrival.'

'A feast? Really? How delightful!'

Guy stood gloomily off to the left behind the Sheriff as the messenger relayed the invitation to a feast at Knighton Hall. As he bowed out of the room, the Sheriff beckoned Guy forward.

'What do you think, Gisborne?'

'Lady Marian would not throw a party so lightly, my lord. My guess is that she has a guest at the manor and wishes to introduce the local nobles to them.'

'Hm. Sounds like _fun_, doesn't it? Perhaps this visitor would like to make a small but.. _sizeable_ contribution to the King's quest in the Holy Land, what do you think?'

Inwardly, Guy groaned. But outside, he remained stoic.

'Might I suggest, m'lord, that we assign extra guards to the area around Knighton Hall? Such a collection of nobles would be ripe pickings for any outlaw in the near vicinity,' Gisborne murmured. The Sheriff clapped his hands.

'Oh, well _done_ Gisborne. Do you _always _state the obvious or do you occasionally have an original idea?'

Guy bit his tongue hard. The Sheriff waved him away.

'Go. Prepare for your little party. Let me know what happens. Oh, Gisborne,' he said as Guy opened the door. Guy looked over his shoulder and shot the Sheriff an icy glare.

'Do _not_ let me hear that Robin Hood makes his presence known without due punishment. I will be waiting for your report.'

Guy swept silently from the room. The Sheriff sat back thoughtfully. _This party may prove useful_, he thought.

_Very useful..._


	2. Chapter 2:Festivities and First Meetings

**Author's notes:**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter and those of you who like Lady Eloise. You all know that I own nothing but the plot and Eloise, so saying that I do would be lying. I'd love to own Richard Armitage, though. Hence why Eloise, a decent woman, appeals to GoG's, erm, better nature (?).**

**Big cheers to KatGirlMeow. You're a legend. **

**----------------------------------------**

**Part Two: Festivities and First Meetings**

'A feast?'

Robin sat leaning against a tree, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of hay. Will nodded.

'Apparently the woman we accosted was Lady Eloise of Chicester.'

'Eloise... that name rings a bell...'

'It should. She's Marian's cousin.'

The hay dropped from Robin's mouth. Will nodded glumly.

'Ah.'

'Indeed.'

'But _why_ is she having a feast to celebrate anyway? Surely she would know that there are unsavoury characters in these woods just _dying_ to get their hands on...' Robin began, then fell silent. He chortled to himself.

'Oh, that's brilliant. Ingenious. Absolutely brilliant.'

'Yeah? How'd you figure that?' Much grumbled, poking the miserable fire he had started to attempt to cook the rabbits that Will had caught earlier. Robin leant forward.

'Think about it. _All_ the nobles from _all_ the villages... bringing trinkets and presents to the one location where we _know_ every entrance...'

Realisation suddenly dawned on both Will and Djaq's faces. They grinned as slowly, but surely, Little John came around. Much was still trying to figure it out.

'So...'

'So, my dear Much, we have the perfect oppurtunity to make a withdrawal for the poor from a very wealthy bank,' Robin said, leaning back and looking very pleased with himself. Much frowned as the information sank in. Finally, the point hit home and his eyes lit up.

'Oh!'

'Exactly.'

'But... won't the Sheriff and Gisborne be there?'

'I hope so. Eloise is more like Marian than you realise. Once she knows what it is to be under the thumb of those tyrants, she'll be storming back to Chicester to prepare to take them out.'

'What if she doesn't?' Much asked warily. Robin clapped him on the back.

'This is Marian's _cousin_. You _know_ what Marian's like.'

Little John raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

'Depends. What do we know about her, Robin?'

Robin settled back and thought hard.

'I remember her vaguely. She'd visit Knighton Hall occasionally. Short, round girl. Worked hard, played harder. I remember her father teaching her to fight with a sword when she was barely ten.'

'Ten? Are you _sure_ this woman wasn't in the Crusades?' Much asked through a mouthful of under-cooked rabbit. Little John frowned at him. Robin shook his head.

'No. I spoke to Marian earlier. Turns out she owns half of Chicester now. Widowed at fourteen. Can't imagine how's she's kept the place going...'

'I can,' Will grumbled, rubbing his arm where a backwards thrust of the hilt of Lady Eloise's sword had caught him in the botched raid on her party. Djaq rolled her eyes.

'So what do we do? Do we go to the party?'

Robin nodded.

'We've practically got the invitation, anyway...'

---------------------------------------

Guy was sulking.

Not brooding. He was good at that. Not standing around and looking thoughtful with a slight frown on his face. This was an epic sulk. He slammed open the door to Locksley Manor, nearly knocking Thornton, his manservant and head of the household, to the ground.

'Master, your meal is ready...' the elderly man began, but Guy stormed past, took the stairs two at a time and retreated to Robin's former bed chamber. The door banged behind him and Thornton was left wondering what was wrong.

Once inside, Gisborne began pacing the room, fuming. How _dare_ the Sheriff force him back into Marian's company?! Did he not realise the hurt, the anger, the _humiliation_ was not only fresh in his own mind, but that of everyone else's? This display of contempt was beyond anything that the Sheriff had ever come up with before. Gisborne knew that he wasn't the Sheriff's friend, quite the contrary, but he had hoped that the tentative understanding, i.e, that Gisborne had the nerve and skill to sweep his sword up and decapitate the treacherous Vaysey without much effort but didn't do so because if he did, Prince John would devastate the area and he would lose another estate had endowed the Sheriff with a little more grace. He was quite obviously wrong.

Sir Guy shoved a slender hand into his dark mop of wavy hair. Knighton Hall was a place of bad memories for him. But it seemed that he'd have to just grin and bear the ridicule, make nice with scheming Marian's idiot cousin.

Lady Eloise of Chicester...

Well, at least she had _title_. Marian may have been a lady but her title was borne of her father. Lady Eloise of Chicester actually _owned_ the Chicester estate and it's land. Guy rested his head against a support post. It was giving him a headache. But in every truth, there was no possible way he was going to be able to avoid the feast at Knighton Hall.

Best that he started dressing now, then.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell quickly and heavily on Knighton Hall, heralding the start of the welcoming feast. The torches were already lit as nobles from across the shire trickled in with well-wishes and small items of value. _They look tired_, thought Eloise, as she smiled and graciously accepted a delicate necklace from an Earl on the out-lying estates. She ran a gaze around the room, considering each individual and noticed the solemn air that lay heavily on everyone.

'Ah, the lovely Lady Eloise, I presume?'

Even before she turned around, Eloise noticed the slickness of tone. The owner of the voice was going to be very much like her old farm manager, Henry. He undermined her at every oppurtunity but spoke only sweet words and lies to her face. She'd had to dismiss him, eventually, when those more loyal to her authority provided evidence that he had been stealing from the farm's accounts. Eloise turned slowly. The man behind her was significantly short and greying, but his sharp eyes belied an intelligence as sharp as a double-edged sword. He was clearly a man _not_ to be messed with. He inclined his head.

'Vaysey, Sheriff of Nottingham.' _Ah_, Eloise thought, returning the inclinement. _This is the idiot in charge of the castle..._

'Lady Eloise of Chicester.'

'Yes, yes, I know, hm? Enjoying the festivities?'

Eloise looked at the false politeness around her and sniffed.

'Tell me, Sheriff, is it customary in Nottingham to live with a restrained tongue at all times?'

The guards that flanked the Sheriff tensed, but he waved them into silence. He smiled at her smarmily.

'No, but we do insist on civility and abiding by the law. Your cousin Marian tells me that you were accosted by a band of outlaws recently?'

'Indeed. They didn't take much, my guard put up a tremendous effort.'

The Sheriff looked at her critically. Eloise found herself wondering if the dress she was wearing was quite suitable for the occasion. Being forced to work alongside the peasants that ran the farm, she rarely had the time to indulge in fancy dresses and parties. The dress she had worn for the occasion was an altered one of Marian's own collection; a deep purple with dropped sleeves and gold embroidery. She drew herself up to her full height. The Sheriff grinned maliciously, then appeared to peer over her shoulder.

'Ah, Gisborne! My lady, may I introduce the Master-at-arms of Nottingham Castle and the _current_ Earl of Locksley, Sir Guy of Gisborne.'

------------------------------------------------------

Up until then, Guy had been mooching about, ignoring everyone and generally continuing the sulk that had started earlier in the afternoon. He had been determined to get through the evening without having to talk to anyone, _especially_ Marian. Now the Sheriff wanted his presence. Well, he might as well go in for the kill.

Figuratively speaking.

Guy swept over to the small group that had formed around the Sheriff. A young woman in a stunning purple dress had her back to him as he made his entrance. She turned slowly and suddenly Gisborne found himself face-to-face with a beautiful girl with eyes the colour of the stormy sea. He watched the slightly sour expression on her face soften as she took him in. Reaching for her hand, Guy gallantly kissed it gently.

'My lady,' he murmured in a low, soft voice, his own eyes not daring to leave hers. Eloise found herself entranced by the handsome stranger. He was dressed from head to toe in black leather and wore a pair of well-worn boots with sharp spurs. His dark wavy hair was neatly pulled back from his face and he held her gaze with a pair of icy blue eyes. She found herself wondering if there was any mercy that lurked behind him, but nevertheless, she also had to come the conclusion that she found him very attractive.

In her defence, however, she was not the only one affected by the meeting. Guy felt his chest tighten and his body tingle, a sensation quite akin to the first time he'd been introduced to her cousin, Marian. Determined to resist this time, Gisborne relaxed himself and steeled his emotions. _No woman is going to find me weak again_, he thought, straightening. The Sheriff noticed the distinct change in his lieutenant's body language. He smiled and rubbed his hands together.

'Ah, excellent. Now, if you'll excuse us,' Vaysey said, oozing away with Guy in tow. It took all of Guy's control and mastery of himself to stop himself from staring back over his shoulder as he was led away. Eloise watched him leave. Marian grabbed her arm.

'You do not want to keep company with that _monster_,' she hissed. Eloise, distracted by Gisborne's retreating form, wasn't paying attention.

'Mmm?'

'I _said_, he's a monster! He stabbed Robin! Then me! He _tried_ to assassinate the _King_!'

This brought sharp context into Eloise's mind. She glared harshly at her cousin.

'Why do you speak as such? Is he not clearly a gentleman in public and in company?'

Half-dragging her, Marian pulled her cousin into an empty room. Eloise wrested her arm away and stared in amazement.

'What is this tyranny you speak of?'

'Guy was to marry me, but I left him at the altar! He lied to me, telling me that the King was to return but it was an imposter! He's killed children and men alike! Robin fought him in the Holy Land, when he and others dressed as saracens attacked the King in a raid that prolongs his stay in Jerusalem!'

Eloise fell silent. On her own conscience, any type of relationship, platonic or romantic, was surely out of the question now. The man was insane and merciless. But the look he had given her... the way he had kissed her hand...

'I... I'm not sure I... understand...' she began. Marian frowned.

'Trust me, dear cousin. Exchange niceties if you will, but that man is no saint. He murdered my father.'

Eloise sucked in a breath. This news was unforgivable, even for a man like Gisborne.

'Are you sure that he...' she began, but music drowned out her attempt at the sentence. Marian, apparently satisfied with her cousin's position on the matter, led her back to the feast, where a space had been cleared for dancing. The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at the pair as they rejoined the guests. He leant over from where he had seated himself at the dining table to Gisborne, who stood guard beside him.

'Invite the lady to dance, Gisborne. Discover what your precious Marian has been whispering in her ear about us.'

Guy didn't move. He didn't dare. The Sheriff grew impatient.

'Come, come, Gisborne! Are you so damp that you forget your manners in the company of women? The lady is a guest of Nottingham, it is _most_ impolite of you to refuse her a dance!'

Guy groaned inwardly. The Sheriff seemed almost eager to force him together with Lady Eloise. As if it was, in some way, a process of proving to him that he was weaker than the ageing dictator. _Well_, he thought, _I'll never give him the satisfaction_. He strode across the room, through the carefully-paced dancers and halted in front of her. Eloise swallowed, desperately forcing the thoughts of bloodshed from her mind.

'My lady, would you do me the honour of joining me for this dance?' Guy enquired, bowing to her. Eloise's eyes opened in shock and slight horror. She looked at Marian for help. Marian shook her head, almost imperceivably. Eloise looked back at Gisborne. He was waiting patiently.

'I... I should not do so, sir. I am not a dancer and I fear that even your strongly re-inforced boots would save your toes from my two left feet,' Eloise stammered. The slightly hopeful look that had insituated itself on Guy's pale features disappeared and his face grew almost pink.

'I must admit, Lady, that I, too, am no accomplished dancer. Perhaps we will find ourselves at the mirth of our peers, but indulge me. It has been long since a beautiful woman has agreed to take my hand,' he said, shooting a dark look Marian's way. She had the courtesy to blush. Unable to resist, Eloise allowed herself to be led onto the floor, where Guy placed his hand gently but firmly at her waist, causing her to jump slightly. Guy looked embarrassed.

'I... I apologise. I fear I am not quite the gentleman I try to be,' he admitted self-consciously. Eloise felt pity for the bumbling man and clamped his hand down on her waist.

'We will show them that you are just as respectable as any noble here,' she whispered. With that, the pair swept off into the dance, each surprised by the other's sure-footedness. Barely a minute later, however, an almighty crash resonated through the hall, halting the merriment. Framed by the manor's main door, Robin Hood stood, bow loaded and grinning at them.

'Sorry I'm late, but you know how I love to make an entrance,' he said.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unenviable Decision

**Author's notes:**

**Yes, that was a bit of a cliff-y. Thanks for bearing with me. I had to finish this in the morning, which is why the update is late. I'm aiming for 2000 words a day. Not easy.**

**Thanks to those who r'n'r'd. You know I love it!**

**KatGirlMeow - yusyus, legend. I thought it most likely to come from Robin's mouth! **

**xxCCxx - This is what happened next...**

**The usual disclaimers apply. I want Richard Armitage. (I've been Armitaged!)**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Part Three: An Unenviable Decision**

The rest of the gang crowded around Robin, weapons at the ready. Guy's hand flew to his sword hilt and drew his own weapon swiftly.

'I do believe _you_ didn't receive an invitation, Hood,' he said dangerously, moving to protect Eloise by pushing her behind him. Robin advanced, bowstring drawn tight.

'Oh, I do believe I _did_, Gisborne. Ah, Lady Eloise, I presume?'

Eloise frowned at him. Marian grinned faintly. Guy gripped the hilt of his sword tightly.

'Stay behind me, Lady Eloise. This outlaw is well-known as being dangerous,' he said as the gang began fleecing the gathered nobles of their valuables. From behind him, she gave him an incredulous look.

'You're just going to _stand_ there?' Eloise asked. Guy straightened in surprise and loosed his grip on his sword. In one fluid motion, she wrested the heavy weapon from his hands and rushed forward. Will noticed the sudden movement and parried a half-hearted blow. _She's not trying_, he thought, remembering the fight in the woods. Eloise looked straight at him and winked. Then he understood.

This wasn't defence. It was a diversion.

Both Will and Little John attacked with enthusiasm but Eloise only defended, never attacked. _She's capable of taking us out but she's holding back well,_ thought Will as they danced around the room. Gisborne shielded Marian bodily as he watched the fight ensue. He stared incredulously at the Sheriff, who was watching with interest. No woman Guy had ever met had fought with such skill and enthusiasm. Especially in a dress.

'Alright, lads, time to go, the party's over!' Robin yelled. Will and Little John retreated, but Eloise advanced, sword raised. As the rest of the gang fled into the night and the clutches of the forest, Robin aimed his bow at her. Eloise frowned.

'Those gifts were not yours to take. Give them back or I shall pursue you through the forest to my last breath,' she said, determination like steel in her voice. With Guy at her back, she winked at Robin. _She's egging me on_, Robin realised. _She __wants__ me to take her with me!_

'Well, my lady, you will simply have to pursue me, then,' Robin said cheekily. Eloise wielded the sword expertly.

'Hmm, you'd like that, Hood? Will you not engage me here?'

'If you insist,' he replied, casting aside his bow and drawing his saracen blade. Guy, desperate, threw himself between the two.

'Take the trinkets, Locksley, but spare the girl,' he shouted. The room went quiet. Robin lowered the sword. But Eloise moved, gently pushing Gisborne aside.

'If you will do nothing about this outlaw, then I will,' she said quietly. Robin smiled warmly.

'This woman has more courage than you do, Gisborne. I'd be ashamed, me.'

With a furious cry, Eloise leapt at Robin. Steel on steel rang as the pair clashed, spun and clashed again. The fight moved out into the night, the progress followed by the gathered nobles. _Just a little further_, Eloise thought, noticing Will's axe glinting in the firelight amongst the trees.

She backed Robin against a tree and held the blade at his throat. He smirked at her. Eloise pressed the cold steel against his burning skin.

'So you are the great and noble Robin Hood? I expected more from such an _illustrious_ leader...' she began, but her words were cut short by the feeling of both her arms being jerked roughly behind her back and Gisborne's sword being tossed aside. Little John lifted her, struggling slightly, from the ground and charged into the darkness of the trees. Robin stepped forward and bowed graciously in the face of Guy's horror.

'We thank you, kind ladies and gents, for your contribution this evening. Be sure that every donation will find it's way back those in more dire need than yourselves!' Robin yelled, then sprinted into the woods. Guy was livid.

'All of you! After them! Do _not_ return without the Lady Eloise!' Gisborne thundered at the guards. The terrified garrison present shot off into the darkness. Guy strode purposefully back to where Marian stood, hands clasped under her chin, in the doorway.

'We'll get her back, Marian, I assure you,' Gisborne said evenly. Marian looked at him.

'She defended _you_. You had _better_ get her back,' she replied with as much effort as she could muster. Deep down, she knew Robin would never hurt Eloise. But even she had noticed the spark between Guy and Eloise. If Robin ever discovered that she had feelings for Gisborne, or even if it was mutual...

Guy sniffed and walked away in the direction of the stables to get his horse. He wasn't sure what had made him more angry; the fact that Lady Eloise had defended _him_ as well as accusing him for not doing anything about the outlaws, or that the outlaws had then taken off into Sherwood Forest with her while he stood back and watched like an idiot. _I'll get her back_, he thought hotly as he swung into the saddle. He clicked his tongue and urged his horse into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Eloise was starting to wish she hadn't put up such a display back at the party. They were now well away from Knighton Hall and Little John did not seem willing to put her down. She twisted her head to look at Robin, who was lolloping alongside her captor.

'I assure you, I pose no threat to you. Will you kindly instruct this man to put me down, please?'

Robin looked at her.

'Indeed, what threat could a woman who took on a band of the most infamous outlaws in Nottingham alone and almost win pose? Not to mention the fact that she orchestrated her own kidnapping from her own banquet?'

Eloise sighed and shook her head.

'Agreed, it was probably not the most ingenious plan I have conjured, especially since it required me to part company with the handsome man in black, but I assure you it was the only way I could be able to speak with you plainly.'

A nod from Robin and Little John dumped Lady Eloise unceremoniously on the ground. The gang crowded around, curious about their hostage. Eloise dusted herself off and stared defiantly upwards.

'Well, for a start, I can tell you that Sir Guy has probably sent troops out to look for my safe return.'

'What's new. That oaf is _always_ looking for us. Never actually _found_ us, though,' Will muttered, watching the trees intently. Eloise nodded.

'I know. News of your plight reached Chicester. This isn't some trip to enjoy Marian's company. This is relief.'

There was a disbelieving silence. Robin leant in.

'Are you telling me that you travelled half-way across the country just to help a band of outlaws out?'

Eloise climbed to her feet unsteadily and brushed off the now-_slightly_ tattered dress. She beamed at them.

'Like I said, word's spread as far as Chicester. Who knows what tales are being told up and down the country?'

'What can you offer us that we cannot take or know already?'

'I'm a fair fighter. I have access to my estate at Chicester, which is outside the Sheriff's jurisdiction. With careful organisation, I can arrange for a steady stream of supplies to keep us healthy, fed and most importantly, _alive_.'

'Wait a minute, _us_? When did she become a member of the gang?' Much asked, shocked. Robin drew his inner circle of friends away and huddled them in a circle.

'So what do we think?'

'I don't trust her. She's been infected by that slime Gisborne,' Much grumbled.

'She's jepoardising her own life _and_ estate to help us. We were no match for just _her_!' Will hissed. Little John nodded.

'Her, I like,' he said simply. Robin looked at Much, who backed away slightly.

'It's down to you, my friend.'

'Robin, by all that is good...'

'Much, if it troubles you so, you can keep watch over the Lady.'

'ME?!?'

'You're the one with the severe grudge.'

Much turned his head to look at Lady Eloise, who was prodding the ground with the toe of her shoe. He sighed and looked back at Robin.

'I'm going to say "I told you so" if this doesn't work out, you know that? I'm going to harp on about it for _weeks_...'

Robin grinned and looked over at Djaq, who nodded.

'It's alright with me. It will be nice to have company.'

Will reached into his pocket and pulled out a carved dogtag. He handed it over to Robin, who strode back over to the patiently wating noble. Eloise looked up. Robin showed her the tag.

'This is _earned_, not given. You're on probation, understand?'

Eloise nodded mutely.

'I'm going to have to explain to Marian. You know that.'

'I know. Is there anything I can do to help?'

'You can help by getting the idiot in leather off our trails.'

'But surely he can't _still_ be looking for me?'

Robin drew close until he was almost nose-to-nose with Eloise. She blinked.

'You're Marian's cousin. Did Marian not tell you what kind of monster you have out looking for you?'

With that, he lifted his shirt to reveal the horrendous scar that etched it's way down his side. Eloise sucked in a sharp breath.

'It... cannot be. I... dared not believe it true... that a _nobleman_ would _dare_ attack the king!'

Robin lowered his shirt and took her hand in his.

'It's just us, against them, now. England has become rotten from the inside. It's people like Vaysey and Gisborne that cause the existence of people like me. Now you have to make a decision. If you want to, you can leave now. You can go back to Knighton Hall, take up with the ignorant, _be with Gisborne_... and you'll never have to see us again. Or you can stay here, fight for me and King Richard and pray to the good Lord that things get better.'

'Sacrificing any friendly contact with Sir Guy?' Lady Eloise whispered. Robin nodded.

'He's our sworn enemy. I can't let you risk the safety of my men.'

Eloise fell silent. In truth, she hadn't thought it through carefully enough. True, she had set out to do some good, but she hadn't factored for these unhelpful feelings towards a man widely considered as a monster.

But she was an englishwoman. Regardless of her own emotions, she had a duty to king and country...

Eloise looked up at Robin, who awaited her answer.

'My name is Lady Eloise of Chicester. I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard,' she said. The gang cheered as Robin led her over.

'Lads, I'd like to introduce Eloise, master swordswoman and sworn defender of Nottingham and England,' he announced.

'How heart-warming,' came an icy voice behind them. Robin whirled around to see Gisborne seated on his black stallion, sword drawn. Guy narrowed his eyes at Eloise.

'I knew better than to trust you. You were clearly capable of resisting abduction, yet you did not. I was so stupid...'

'Sir Guy, no! I swear, this is _not_ what you think!' Eloise cried, rushing forward. The stallion reared in surprise, almost throwing Guy clear.

'STOP!' Gisborne roared. Eloise dropped to her knees, head bowed. Guy cantered the horse in a circle around her as Robin and his gang backed away slowly, preparing to run. He reached down and gripped Eloise with one leather-clad hand.

'You have a choice, my lady. I do not want it to end this way between us.'

Eloise looked up and was surprised to see genuine hurt in Gisborne's eyes.

'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...' she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Convergence of the Partings

**Author's notes: I owed you an extra chapter, so here it is. I'd appreciate reviews on ****both**** chapters, if you could be so kind? Tell me what you like and what you don't.**

**Loving that everyone is waiting for the next chapter. Don't be shy, speak up and tell me!**

**Thanks to KatGirlMeow, xxCCxx and sheeiur22 for keeping up to date. You guys make writing worth it.**

**The usual disclaimers apply. I heart Richard Armitage.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Part Four: Convergence of the Partings**

Guy's face creased in puzzlement.

'What do you mean...' he began, but his words were cut short by a small but powerful fist speeding upwards into his face. Gisborne was thrown backwards as Eloise leapt to her feet and sped past Robin's gang.

'Now would be a good time to start running!' Eloise shouted as she flew past. Robin threw a look back at Guy, who was still slightly stunned in the saddle, hands cupped over his bleeding nose.

'I'm liking the plan! Lads! Time to go!' Robin yelled, disappearing after Eloise. The rest of the gang followed suit as Gisborne wiped away the blood and glared into the darkness. He wouldn't've admitted it, but a tiny part of him was very upset. He'd thought that there really _was_ something there... not much, but he had hoped it was mutual. But Eloise had clearly chosen a side.

He reigned the horse in, then galloped off into the night... breaking pursuit.

Arriving back at Knighton Hall, Gisborne found Marian mostly alone, save for a few late-leaving nobles. Most of the assembled company had either been ordered into the forest after Robin and Eloise or left hurriedly for the safety of their own manors. Guy dismounted and approached Marian, who was standing in the doorway. She looked concerned.

'Did you find her? Did you find Eloise?'

Gisborne looked her straight in the eye and sneered.

'Your dear _cousin_ isn't there against her will. She's allied herself with Robin Hood.'

Marian's face drained of colour. _Dear Lord_, she thought, _tell me she hasn't done something so __stupid__ as to do it in front of Sir Guy_...

'R-Robin Hood, you say?' Marian stammered, willing it to be not true. Then she noticed the smear of blood just under his nose. Her mouth dropped open in shock. Guy sniffed, causing a nasty, gooey noise and looked away. Marian reached up and touched his face. Guy winced almost imperceptively.

'What happened, Guy?' Marian whispered. Gisborne didn't _dare_ look at her.

'I rode after them. I tracked them deep into Sherwood. It was almost impossible. I heard her swear allegiance to Hood and his band of miscreants. Then she punched me in the nose and ran away.'

_You fool, Eloise_, Marian thought desperately. She took Gisborne by the hand.

'Come. I'll clean that up and you can return to the Sheriff,' she said softly, leading him into Knighton Hall. From the darkness of Sherwood Forest, Robin and Eloise watched them go.

-----------------------------------------------------

'She _what_?!? _Lepers_, Gisborne. I've said it before and I'll say it again. All women are _lepers_!'

The following day saw Sir Guy back at Nottingham Castle. Right now, he was being bestowed with one of Sheriff's best-rehearsed tirades. He stood in silence, head bowed as the screams and insults washed over him.

'... can't _believe_ the level of your incompetence, Gisborne. Not only did you fail to retrieve Lady Eloise, _now_ you're telling me that Hood has press-gagged her into joining his _group_?!?'

'She did it of her own accord, my lord,' Guy argued. The Sheriff slapped the arm-rests of his carved chair.

'That makes it _better_, does it? Hm? A clue: no,' he snapped. Guy sighed and rolled his eyes. Vaysey snapped his fingers, summoning two guards.

'Go to Knighton and bring Lady Marian here. I want to talk to her, find out what she knows. Gisborne, _find_ Chicester. Unless we stop this quickly, she'll be able to supply the entire _forest_ with treats and treasure from the Chicester estate.'

'What would you like me to do, exactly? The last time we met, she almost broke my nose.'

The Sheriff leapt up, slamming his hands on the table.

'Whatever you need to! Seduce her if you have to! You're so good at playing the love-struck idiot, you might as well put it to good use!'

Guy sneered bitterly and dipped into a mock bow. Vaysey waved him away and he left, flanked by the two guards. He was furious at Vaysey, at Marian, at _himself_. How could he have fallen for it again? But she had been so kind to him, trying to make him feel like a gentleman while he fumbled like a boy who didn't know where to put his hands...

Gisborne shook his head to clear his thoughts. She'd only done it to catch him off-guard. Well, he wouldn't be so easy to fool next time. He'd bet his own life on it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Are you _completely_ insane?'

Robin stood sheepishly in front of Marian with Eloise, who had the decency to go bright red. Marian was furious.

'I work hard so that Gisborne won't figure out that _I'm_ the one passing you information and you go and pull a stunt like this!'

'I'm sorry, cousin, but I...'

'I'm getting to _you_! This bit's aimed at _Robin_!' Marian thundered. Eloise shut up quickly as Robin leapt to his own defence.

'Oh, c'mon! It's not like I _asked_ her to join! She was the one who followed _me_ into the woods!'

'Oh? You didn't think "This might not be such a great idea, perhaps I should take her back"?'

'I _tried_! She knows what the risks are. It's not like we _forced_ her to stay.'

'He's right, Marian. I did _ask_ to join the gang...'

'You?!?' Marian yelled, turning her full-force anger on her cousin. Eloise shrank back.

'You _don't_ get a say in this!

The comment struck Eloise like a slap across the face. She straightened.

'How _dare_ you tell me what I have a say in! I've been running the Chicester estate while you were skulking around here, waiting for Robin to come home!'

'Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that! I'm looking out for _you_! You have no idea...'

'No, _you_ have no idea, Marian! I am _more_ than a match for Gisborne and if I have to fight him to the _death_ to prove it to you, then I assure you _that can be arranged_!'

With that, Eloise stormed off into Sherwood, leaving a bemused Robin and a furious but slightly embarrassed Marian in her wake. Robin turned to Marian.

'Look, I _know_ she's your cousin and I know... you only want the best for her.'

'Robin, she won't survive in the forest, you _know_ that...'

'Marian, have you seen her _fight_? She bested Will _and_ Little John. She's no ordinary noblewoman.'

Marian stared off into the thick cluster of trees. She sighed and took Robin's hand.

'Just take care of her. For me.'

Robin kissed her hand gently.

'You know I will.'

----------------------------------------

Gisborne had returned to Locksley Manor in a fouler mood than he had started the day with. A complete scour of Sherwood Forest had turned up nothing but the remains of a campfire and some rabbit carcasses. Doors banged and slammed as the master of the house retreated to his room to fume in silence.

'I've been waiting.'

The door closed and Guy whirled around. Lady Eloise stood, arms crossed. She'd altered the dress she'd run away in. It was slashed short and she wore a pair of britches under it. Guy drew his sword and circled away warily.

'You are a sworn enemy of the Sheriff, you pledged allegiance to Robin Hood and you _nearly_ broke my nose. Forgive me if I do not trust your presence in my bed chamber,' Gisborne growled. Eloise shrugged.

'I _can_ disarm you. But I'm choosing not to.'

'You'll forgive a foolish man for not trusting the word of an outlaw.'

'Please yourself,' Eloise sighed, moving towards him. Guy edged sideways, sword at the ready. His unexpected guest sat down on the bed and looked despondantly at the sword.

'You're not going to hurt me.'

'You don't know that.'

'Yes I do. If you were, you would have done so by now. You know that I don't pose a threat to you. Well, not right now, at the very least.'

Guy lowered his sword uneasily. He wasn't totally ready to lower his guard, _especially_ not around a woman that he knew fought very well.

'Why are you here?'

'Things didn't go to plan. I never meant to hurt you.'

'I'm very sure that punch was meant for me. You and your... _friends_ would never have made it safely away if you had not.'

'That's not what I meant,' Eloise said softly, standing up and walking over to him. Guy redoubled his grip on the sword. It was starting to feel _very_ comforting.

'What is it that you would risk capture, torture and death to tell me?' Gisborne enquired. Eloise reached up and touched his face gently.

'We all have a choice to make. I made mine last night and you made yours a long time ago.'

Gisborne grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Eloise didn't resist.

'You deceived me.'

'No. I didn't.'

'You made me think you cared!'

'Are you that simple that you cannot see that I _do_?'

Guy dropped her hand and stepped back, not daring to breathe. Eloise stared at the floor.

'They warned me you were a monster. That you stabbed Robin and tried to assassinate the King.'

'Lady Eloise...'

'But when we met, I... I don't know. I tried to remind myself that you had committed heinous crimes, that you were the cause of so much heartache and unrest. But I could not deny what I felt. That's why I'm here tonight.'

She dared to raise her eyes. Guy's face was soft.

'I... I'm hoping that the feelings are mutual.'

Gisborne considered his position. Here he had, in his room, a member of Robin Hood's inner circle. A noblewoman with considerable wealth and position who left in search of what she considered a worthy cause and ended up branded an outlaw. He had every oppurtunity to hand her over to the Sheriff right then and there and reap the rewards that followed. On the other hand, the beautiful young woman had confessed that she cared for him, despite the fact that he would be branded a traitor when the King returned and that he had almost killed Robin Hood in the Holy Land as well as stealing his estate. He looked at her.

'I... can't protect you. You know that.'

'I know. I wouldn't ask it of you.'

'Then what do you want?'

'What I can have. Whatever you can give me.'

Guy crossed the floor swiftly and caught her up in his arms, tossing aside his sword. He left a burning kiss on her lips that sucked the breath from both of them. While each recovered, Guy licked his lips, his eyes still closed.

'You have to go. I cannot let you stay any longer. The Sheriff will know you were here.'

'If this is all I can have... then I am glad I at least shared this with you.'

Gisborne felt his chest tighten. It was unfair to turn her away. Both to him and to her.

'Tomorrow, then, if you can. Be here.'

Moments later, he heard the curtains flap in the breeze and he knew she was gone. He felt dizzy, light-headed. He knew this couldn't continue. He knew he had to do his duty and turn her in to the Sheriff.

But...

He touched his lips, where moments ago Eloise had kissed him with abandon. The memory of pressure lingered there and he paused thoughtfully at the window where she disappeared.

Perhaps he would allow just one more night.

As she disappeared into the night, Eloise felt the hand of fear grip her heart as she ran through Sherwood Forest.

How was she going to explain this to Robin?


	5. Chapter 5: A Dangerous Liason

**Author's note: You know the deal. Enjoy! **

**Part Five: A Dangerous Liason**

It was late when Marian arrived at Nottingham Castle. Burning torches lit her way to the Great Hall, where Vaysey sat, awaiting her presence. He had prepared a large chair for her on the opposite side of the table.

'You sent for me, my lord,' Marian said archly. The Sheriff indicated for her to sit. As Marian settled into the chair, he leant forward, grinning like a cheshire cat.

'So, _Marian_, I hear your cousin has taken to the _woods_, eh? Gotten back to nature? Hm?'

Marian stiffened. There was no possibility that he had received word of Eloise's defection so soon. Unless...

'You've been speaking to Sir Guy, I see,' she replied coldly. The Sheriff sat back.

'So it's true. Well, I can't say that I'm surprised. But, as I _know_ you're a good citizen and lady of the _highest_ regard, I'm sure you won't mind sharing any information on her whereabouts.'

'And see her hang?'

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at Marian, his face losing any geniality it may have appeared to have.

'Need I remind you that most of Nottingham is still talking about your disgraceful and shameful display at your supposed wedding to Gisborne? Hm? A clue: no. So I suggest you divulge whatever little... _secrets_ that you are keeping for your precious cousin, or you will hang alongside her when she is caught!'

Marian started at this unwelcome piece of news. She chose her reponse _very _carefully.

'I've seen her... only once. She returned to Knighton Hall to explain why she left. She's... fallen in with Robin Hood.'

The Sheriff's eyes glinted maliciously.

'Ah-ha! I knew it! So, your dear cousin has considered it good manners to _snob_ your hospitality and fall in with outlaws, does she? Eh? Well, we'll just have to _show_ her what happens to outlaws, then. Change her mind a bit.'

Marian went cold. The Sheriff's disturbing enthusiasm for the project was not a positive sign. The consequences would be devastating.

'You're going to _hang_ one of Robin Hood's _gang_, aren't you?' Marian breathed. The Sheriff grinned.

--------------------------------------------------

Djaq felt uneasy.

It had been late when Lady Eloise had returned to camp. So late, in fact, that she was the only one still awake. The fire was almost dead when the soft crackling of dry leaves on the ground alerted her to Eloise's arrival.

'Where have you been?'

Eloise froze. Djaq's eyes glinted in the remaining light.

'You went to see him, didn't you? Gisborne?'

Eloise crossed to Djaq's side and grabbed her hand, giving her a pleading look.

'Please, Djaq, you cannot tell Robin! He'd throw me out if he knew!'

'And with good reason, too!'

'Have you never loved a man who needed redemption? Who are _you_ to question the ways of the heart?'

Djaq went quiet, thinking of Allan A Dale. Eloise nodded, turning away.

'I need to tell Robin, you know that,' Djaq said softly. Eloise sighed.

'Please, let me talk to him. He's not going to understand.'

'Do you blame him? Gisborne stabbed him and left him for dead!'

'No... I don't. But Guy... he's not the same person when he's not around the Sheriff.'

'You were lucky to get away with your life!'

'He let me go.'

With that, Eloise walked away and bunked down for the night, leaving Djaq in a state of shock. Gisborne _never_ let anyone connected to Robin just walk away. It was worth to much to him and to the Sheriff to let one of the legendary outlaw's friends escape on purpose.

But she'd walked away. He'd had her exactly where he wanted her and she just walked away.

There was something very, very wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------

There was definitely something wrong.

Guy tossed and turned in his bed, his sleep disturbed by images flashing through his mind. She was there... then gone. Pressed against him as they moved fluidly across the floor, the attention of everyone... cold steel... the Sheriff, laughing in his face...

Gisborne sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. His eyes were drawn to the open window, where the curtains flapped like ghosts in the night. The house was silent, save for his heavy breathing. He lay back, one arm crooked behind his head and staring blankly at the ceiling. What was he doing? He _let_ a member of Robin Hood's band of merry criminals waltz straight out of his bedroom. Even more scarily, he'd wanted her _back_... so badly. It was driving him mad.

He slipped out of bed and padded to the window in his nightshirt. The night air was cool on his damp skin as he stared out into the night. She was out there, somewhere. Only hours earlier, he'd held her in his arms and kissed her with a passion he had never thought he had possessed.

Now she was on his mind and in his heart. It was maddening.

Locksley was very quiet at night. The only sounds where the wind passing through the leaves of the trees that bordered Sherwood Forest. Gisborne looked out over the green canopy. She was out there, somewhere. In among the trees, the woman he was fast falling in love with slept on a pile of rotting mulch while he languished in his soft four-poster.

Somehow, it didn't seem fair. Those leaves got all the fun.

He left the window and crawled back into bed, shuffling down until the covers were almost over his head. _Tomorrow_, he'd said. _Tomorrow, then, if you can. Be here._

Tomorrow couldn't arrive soon enough.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The first rays of dawn's light fell across the clearing and irritated Eloise's eyes. She sat up and stretched and for a moment suffered that instantaneous shot of dread that all humans get when they wake up and aren't totally sure if this was where they went to sleep. The rest of the camp was still resting, which was surprising, since the volume of Much's snoring was enough to wake the dead. She stood quietly and dropped some more kindling on the dying embers that last night had been the roaring fire that cooked dinner. Eloise sat next to it, curled up, waiting for the morning dew that had soaked through her clothes to dry out. The forest was quiet in the mornings, which was a far cry from the commotion that had occured the night before...

'Up so early?'

Robin sat beside and poked the crackling fire absently with a twig. Eloise remained silent. Robin continued.

'We didn't hear you return last night. Run into some trouble?'

'You could say that, yes.'

Robin sighed. He reached over and touched her hand. Eloise nearly jumped.

'It's not an easy life. Sometimes you wonder whether it really is all worth it.'

'Robin, really, I...'

'It's okay. I've had a crisis of faith. Much'll tell you. We've all been there. Those hours when you look out and think "Is this it?" and wonder if it's all been for nothing.'

'Robin, it's not like that, I swear!'

Robin looked side-long at her.

'Then what's the matter?'

Eloise bit her lip. How to tell him? How to explain that she adored a monster, a man guilty of horrendous crimes against the nation and it's king. How to tell her leader that she was ready to hand over her heart to a man so cruel he had slaughtered children and parents alike, without discrimination between the two. How do you explain that?

'Nothing,' she whispered. The secret would keep another day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sheriff looked up as Guy strode into the Great Hall. It appeared as though his lieutenant hadn't slept at all the previous night. Guy stifled a yawn.

'Ah, keeping you up are we, Gisborne? Hm?'

'No, my lord. It was... a rough night, that's all.'

'Hm. Indeed. Anyway, I have a job for you. Turns _out_ that our lovely guest has taken to the woods with Robin Hood.'

Guy, rather diplomatically, remained quiet and opted for an interested and slightly annoyed expression. Vaysey continued.

'I want you to bring her back.'

'How exactly do you propose I do that?'

'I don't know, Gisborne! Lure her out. Set a trap. Raise taxes. Wait... that's it! That'll drag those goodie-goodie outlaws out of the forest! Gisborne, impose a new tax. Start collecting in Locksley. Call it, oh, I don't know, the King's Survival tax or something.'

Guy bowed and left the room with a couple of guards. His mind churned with turmoil as he considered his postion. Finally, he made a decision. He waved away the guards and set off in the opposite direction... towards Lady Marian's chambers.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Marian opened the door, quite surprised, on a very distressed Gisborne.

'Sir Guy? What are you doing _here_? Didn't the Sheriff summon you...' Marian began as Guy pushed past her and began pacing her room. Realising that Guy was not totally himself, Marian closed the door quietly and sat on a chair, waiting for him. The words tumbled out before he could stop them.

'I can't do it he wants me to just hand her over and I can't it's not fair breathe and I can't do it to her not after last night I spent all night just thinking about her there with me and I just can't...'

His words were cut short by a sharp slap across the face. He raised his hand to his cheek, where a livid print was left where Marian had hit him. She stared at him levelly. Guy looked away.

'Start again.'

'The Sheriff. He's imposed a new tax and wants me to begin the collection at Locksley.'

'But... you know Robin Hood will surely stop you.'

'That's not what I'm worried about,' Guy muttered, shoving a leather-gloved hand through his hair. Marian's breath caught in her throat.

'It's Eloise, isn't it? She's been to see you.'

'I can't do it, Marian! If I do, I'll put her in danger!'

Marian took his hand and lifted his chin so that their eyes met.

'This was her choice. We cannot make her decisions for her. She did what she thought was right...'

'Marian...'

'You must also do what you think is right.'

'The right thing to do ends in a hanging for Eloise.'

'Does it need to be so? Ask yourself, what is it that your heart is telling you?' Marian whispered, letting go of his hand. With that, she left the room, leaving Guy in a worse state than he arrived.

----------------------------------------------

'A new tax?'

'Yes, but what's more interesting is that Gisborne is having a bit of a crisis.'

Robin leant on his bow and squinted at Lady Marian through the early morning sun in his eyes.

'A crisis, you say? I'd believe that if I thought the coward had a conscience.'

'I don't think that it's a matter of conscience. I think it's a matter of heart.'

'Don't think he's got one of those, either.'

'Robin!'

'Shhh,' Robin said, waving his hands. Marian glared at him.

'All you need to know is that Gisborne is laying a trap to get Eloise back. Do _not_ go into Locksley, I'm begging you!'

'Marian, those are my _people_! I will _not_ see them suffer!'

'Then leave Eloise here!'

'I _need _her, Marian! If we're going to ambush them, we'll need Eloise's skill with a blade if we _all_ want to make it out alive!'

'If you take her, they'll _kill_ her!'

'If I don't take, we'll all die.'

With that, Robin stormed away into the trees, leaving Marian behind with a burning face and tears falling down her cheeks. She loved her cousin dearly, but she feared for her safety. It was fine to be a swordswoman in Chicester, where the only practice was keeping squatters off the land, but she faced monsters and cruel-hearted men in Nottingham. She prayed desperately that her cousin would not be as stupid as to follow Robin into what appeared to be certain death.

There was an alternative...

Marian cast a glance inside Knighton Hall. The costume was upstairs. Eloise need never know it was her. She could watch, from the trees. If Eloise got into trouble, she'd be there.

Perhaps it was time for the Nightwatchman to come out of retirement...


	6. Chapter 6: A Change of Heart

**Author's notes: Here's your next serving! Enjoying it so far? Good!**

**All standard disclaimers apply. Thanks be to all my readers. You know who you are. Awesome kids!**

**Part Six: A Change of Heart**

'King's Survival Tax, come on! Pay up!'

Guy rode slowly through the poverty-stricken village, watching the peasants cringe away in fear. The guards the Sheriff had provided went into every house, dragging every hiding child whimpering into the open. Once the village had been assembled before him, Guy spoke.

'Now listen, people of Locksley! Your King fights for you in the Holy Land! Yet he cannot continue his quest to reclaim Jerusalem on the pittance England is providing him currently! Therefore, the Sheriff has seen fit to introduce a _new_ tax to continue the King's good work and ensure his victorious return.'

'Oh, I don't think so,' came a voice from across the square. A flurry of arrows hit the ground near the feet of Gisborne's horse, causing it to rear suddenly and throw the nobleman from it's back. As Guy struggled to his feet, guards formed a protective circle around him as Robin and his men ran down from the trees, fully armed.

'We'd rather you think of this as an amusing anecdote you might tell your grandchildren rather than an ambush,' Robin called cheekily. Guy's face darkened.

'You've no right here, Hood! It's a legitimate taxation, nothing more.'

'Yeah, nothing more than you squeezing the lifeblood from people you claim are your own, Gisborne! Let the people of Locksley be or you'll be wishing you had.'

'Oh, what are you going to do, Locksley? I'm a better swordsman than you are and you know it.'

'But you're no match for _me_.'

The crowd parted before him and out stepped Eloise. Her neatly-brushed hair had tangled overnight; bits of twigs and leaves had entwined themselves into it, giving the impression of a crudely-made crown of thorns. Her dress, once beautiful and regal, was tattered into a tunic shirt and she had borrowed a strap of leather to belt it down. She had also swapped her shoes for leather boots. Guy laughed cruelly and clapped.

'Oh, well _done_, Hood. So you brain-washed Lady Eloise of Chicester into joining your merry band just to get her killed? Hm? Because then Marian would _really_ benefit.'

A hush descended on the gathered crowd. Guy walked around in a circle, sword drawn.

'Oh _yes_, did you not tell them, Robin? Did you not tell your beloved people that the latest addition to your ranks is a noblewoman related to Lady Marian?'

There was a soft blur, the sound of footsteps and a ring of metal against metal. A sword flew eight feet into the air and landed three feet away. Guy stared at it, then at his empty hand. Eloise stood to his left, her chest heaving and sword at his throat.

'Noblewoman I may _be_, helpless I am _not_,' she breathed. Guy swallowed. Robin edged around the pair and picked up Gisborne's sword.

'Eloise...'

'Robin, escort these people back to their homes. Do it now.'

Will, Robin, Djaq and Little John began ushering people back to their houses. Guy smirked at swordpoint.

'My my, aren't _we_ getting involved.'

Eloise pressed the cold steel harder against his throat.

'This is business, _Sir_ Guy, not pleasure. You want pain in the bedroom, you'll have to wait,' she hissed. With lightning speed, he grabbed her wrist and yanked the hilt upwards. Eloise was dragged bodily towards him until they stood, noses almost touching. She could feel his hot breath on her skin.

'This is a trap,' he hissed urgently. Eloise narrowed her eyes.

'Why should I believe you?'

'I spoke to Marian. She gave me some advice.'

'My _cousin_? What could she possibly tell _you_?'

'She said that I should think about what my heart is telling me to do.'

'I'd ask if you had one, but anatomically it would be impossible for you not to.'

'Would you stop being so sarcastic? I'm trying to save your life!'

'Is that what your heart tells you?'

'I'm asking you to run. Run away now before things get any worse. There is a garrison stationed behind Locksley Manor. If they spot a disturbance, you and the others won't stand a chance. You'll all hang.'

'Then I hang for a cause. I hang because I had the courage to speak out against injustice.'

'If you hang, you take my heart with you to the grave.'

Eloise stared at him, too shocked to move. Guy's eyes softened, but his body tensed.

'You need to get out of here. Leave the others and run. If you make it to the woods, we can leave together.'

Eloise lowered the sword and backed away slowly.

'Sir! Here!'

A nearby guard threw Guy a sword. Armed and ready, the leather-clad lieutenant advanced.

'Run,' he hissed through gritted teeth. Eloise glanced at the trees behind her, then returned her eyes to the man stalking her. Choices... it was all about choices...

'Robin! Behind Locksley Manor! Ambush! Retreat!'

Robin's head whipped around to see a cloud of thick dust rapidly approaching.

'Lads! Retreat! Let's get out of here! Into the forest!'

Guy roared in frustration and tried to rush past Eloise after Robin, but was met with a clash of swords and a woman blocking his way. Eloise stared him down.

'You face me here!'

'It doesn't have to end like this!'

Eloise swung her sword swiftly upwards, but Gisborne parried the blow. The pair flitted across the dirt road like a pair of hummingbirds, sword-on-sword ringing like birdsong. The garrison charged past and into the woods, temporarily blindsiding Eloise. With a deft flick of the wrist, Guy twisted her sword from her grip and tossed it aside. Eloise threw herself to the ground, grabbing the sword and rolling into a foetal postion on her back. But Guy's sword was at her throat. He was breathing heavily.

'I gave you the chance to run and you didn't. Now you have to face the consequences,' he gasped, raising the sword. Eloise prepared to kick upwards...

Something, or more appropriately _someone_ barreled into Gisborne, sending him flying and knocking his sword clean out of his hand. Eloise noticed the black cape flash past her vision as something gripped her wrist and hauled her to her feet. She saw Robin, but it didn't register, as he began dragging her away from Gisborne.

'NO!' Eloise screamed, wrenching her arm in a desperate attempt to get free and go back. But Robin redoubled his grip.

'Eloise, we have to _go_!'

'I can't _go_! I challenged him and I will _not_ run away!'

'Then you will see us _all _hang!' Robin yelled. He pulled her close, so that her face was within inches of his own.

'There will be other times to challenge Gisborne, but now is not the time. You can pick and choose your fights, but you can't choose how you die in combat. Gisborne _will_ kill you, given the chance. Here's yours. Run.'

Eloise looked desperately back at Gisborne. He was pinned by the masked vigilante that had knocked him clear.

'Other times...' she whispered, allowing Robin to drag her into the woods. Guy stared imploringly after her, then up at his captor.

'So, the Nightwatchman... haven't seen you in these parts for some time. What's the matter? Lose a little of your fighting spirit last time I stabbed you?'

The cloaked person stared down for a moment. Then, with a flash, they were up and away into the trees, leaving nothing but the swish of leaves behind them. The garrison appeared as Guy struggled to his feet.

'Well, that didn't go _exactly_ to plan,' he muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You were almost _killed_!'

Marian wrenched her mask from her face and glared at her cousin. They were back at Robin's camp and the remainder of the group had slunk away from the warring family to find a safe place to watch the fallout from. Eloise stood firm.

'At what point did you think that oaf bested me?'

'He disarmed you!'

'And you think that was a _disadvantage_?'

Marian groaned, throwing her mask at her feet.

'I _said_ I wouldn't get involved...'

'Could you _please_ let me live my own life, cousin! You treat me as a child when I am not! I am not helpless, defenceless or useless, yet you treat me as one who should be sat upon a chair and wrapped in a blanket!'

'If I thought you could be trusted with your own safety and that of other people, maybe I would!'

'You do not _know_ me at all!'

'I know your secret!'

Eloise fell silent. Much looked from woman to woman in shock.

'What secret? What is going on here?'

Marian pointed at her cousin.

'Gisborne has feelings for _her_! He came to my chambers this morning in a state of distress because the Sheriff had conceived a plan to trap her and use her as bait to lure all of you into such a position as that he had the oppurtunity to see you all hang!'

Robin walked down and looked from Eloise to Marian and back to Eloise again.

'Is what she says true? Is your presence here a threat to what we do?'

Eloise looked up sadly.

'I'm sorry, Robin, but Marian's right. Gisborne won't rest until he has my lands and estate for his own. I am worried that it might include me as well.'

Robin took her hand and gripped it tight. He turned his gaze on Marian. She was surprised at the iron-hard will behind it.

'She stays here.'

'Robin...'

'Gisborne has to learn that he can't just go around stealing people's land! It's time we taught that leather-clad buffoon what it means to mess with Robin Hood and his men.'

'But she's _not_ one of the men!' Marian implored. Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out the tags he had been carrying. He held them at arm's length, dangling them in front of Eloise. His face was full of gentle concern.

'Today you proved that you value the safety of your comrades higher than your lust for combat. You gave up the chance to challenge Gisborne to save our lives. Moreover, you alerted us to the garrison that would have seen us hang. Your merits today have earned you full membership.'

Eloise grinned happily and took the tags from Robin. Marian was furious.

'You put those on and I will disown you. You will no longer be my beloved cousin. Your presence at Knighton Hall will be unwelcome and those who travel with you.'

Robin spun around.

'Marian, you _can't_ be serious!'

Marian turned to leave.

'You have until tomorrow morning to make your decision,' she said over her shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The night fell lightly on Locksley, the day less-than-obligingly relinquishing it's hold on the world. Spikes of yellow marred the deep blue of twilight as Guy walked the grounds of Locksley Manor. The graze on his throat was still slightly sore where Eloise had pressed the sword against it, twinging whenever he turned his head, but he ignored it. It was quiet.

'Want some company?'

Guy smiled to himself. He stopped, but didn't turn around.

'You're early.'

'If you are complaining, I can leave. Heaven knows there are so many people who would be happier if I did so.'

'Would _you_ be so?'

'You already know the answer to that.'

He turned slowly. The dying light cast dappled shadows on her hair, making her look like a faerie from a children's tale or story from folklore. He held out a gloved hand.

'Will you walk with me, Lady Eloise?'

Eloise reached out and took Guy's hand, falling into step with him. They were quiet for a moment, then Guy spoke.

'Tell me of Chicester.'

As the sunset's bright colours faded, Eloise recounted childhood tales from her home, while Guy listened. For the longest time, he sat just watching her; how her eyes lit up while she spoke of the places she played and her childhood friends, how she gestured whenever she felt there was something that required emphasis. The cool air settled around them as she wound down. Eloise looked at him oddly.

'You've barely said a word, Sir Guy. Is there something the matter.'

'No, nothing. I just... wish that someday, I will get to see Chicester.'

'Maybe someday you will.'

He laughed sadly and looked out over the lake behind the church.

'I have a heavy feeling in my heart that I never will.'

Eloise sighed softly. There was silence for a moment, then she spoke.

'We can not go on like this. It hurt me gravely what I had to do to you today.'

Guy chuckled and touched the scratch at his neck.

'Do not let it trouble you. I have been bestowed with far greater injuries than you dealt me today. What was it? Just a graze on my throat.'

'I could have killed you.'

'No, you couldn't. You would have betrayed Robin before that happened.'

'You do not know that.'

Guy turned to her, clasping her hands in his own. He dropped to one knee and stared intently into her eyes. As much as she wanted to tear her eyes away, Eloise felt she couldn't. It was as if his gaze bore into her very soul. She held steady as Guy gave her a half-smile and touched the side of her face with such gentleness, she felt like a feather might knock her over.

'I know it. I see it in your eyes. You once said to me that I was simple to not see that you cared. Now I do... I do so _well_. I am hoping that you find that also in my own eyes.'

Eloise's breath caught in her throat as his eyes betrayed his bared heart to her; that he would rather _die_ than see her in pain.

'We cannot...' she whispered again, but it was clear that she was only trying to convince herself. It wasn't working. Guy stood up swiftly and pulled her to him.

'We _can_ and, for the sake of both our hearts, we _must_. I _will_ not be denied access to you.'

'You are bound to the Sheriff as I am bound to Robin. We both have a duty and a purpose to serve.'

'Then we will meet, like this, every night until the stars rain down from the heavens and we are torn apart.'

'Or at least until King Richard returns,' Eloise said quietly. Guy pulled away in shame.

'I will not lie to you. I have committed crimes that no god-fearing man should ever dream of.'

'But I forgive you it! I can see your heart is full of compassion and will not be swayed otherwise!'

'The King will not see it that way!' Guy thundered. His companion drew herself up angrily.

'Then I will defend you with every breath, with my very body if needs must! No man or woman on this earth will tear you away from me, I swear it!' Eloise yelled. Guy smiled sadly at her.

'The love of a gentle and kind woman may not be enough to sway the King's moral ground,' he said, turning away. Eloise's eyes widened slightly.

'Love?'

Guy bit his lower lip and tasted the iron tang of his own blood. _What have I done?_ Gisborne asked himself. He took a few steps away.

'Do you not love me, Lady Eloise? Is all this just a dire attempt to salvage a man's soul from the depths of hell?'

For once, Eloise was lost for words. Guy took her hands in his gently, fearing the very words he was about to speak.

'Eloise, I cannot deny that from the moment we met, there was a connection such as I have never felt. You prove to me, time and again, that your own feelings are strong and abiding enough to see your own folly. Now I stand here before you, daring to speak of love and you have nought in your mouth but air. Is this the real truth? Do you not feel any love for me at all?'

'Sir Guy, I...' Eloise began, but was cut short as Gisborne crushed his lips against hers in a desperate kiss. She sank into it, revelling in his soft despair, quelling his fears as she kissed him back. He drew back slightly for breath, but not so far as their mouths parted.

'This is real. This is true and forever,' he whispered, eyes half-lidded. Eloise nodded, unable to resist the truth any longer.

'Yes, yes it is,' she replied, burrowing into his arms and pressing against his chest as if she would never let him go. Guy afforded her a half-smile.

'Then say it. Three little words, Lady Eloise. That's all it takes and I will be forever yours.'

Eloise opened her eyes and looked up into Guy's solid blue gaze. All manner of emotions were rushing through them; excitement, fear, anxiety, impatience, happiness, sadness... the plethora of feelings made her dizzy. He'd asked her for her heart and now... now she had to make a decision that would affect the course of her life.

So she did the most sensible thing she could do. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him gently and smiled.

'Of course,' Eloise said softly.

'Of course I love you. But do you love _me_?'


	7. Chapter 7: Baby, Let's Get Married!

**Authors notes: Thanks to xxCCxx and KatGirlMeow again! I luffs reviewers!**

**All standard disclaimers apply. Enjoy!**

**Part Seven: Baby, Let's Get Married!**

Gisborne laughed in relief and caught her up in his arms, twirling her around.

'You don't know just how happy you've made me,' he said happily. Eloise laughed and dropped to the ground. She looked at him seriously.

'That's good to hear, Guy, but you haven't answered my question. Do you also love _me_?'

WIth that, Gisborne dropped to one knee and grabbed her hand.

'If I cannot love a woman who would defend me; a traitor of the crown with her own body and breath, sacrificing her own body and soul to redeem my own, then I am unfit and unworthy to know such a love.'

'I'll take that as a yes, then,' Eloise laughed, hauling him to his feet. Gisborne gave her a slightly embarrassed grin.

'My apologies for speaking so passionately.'

'You need not.'

Guy's joyous smile faded and his face grew serious. Eloise noticed the quick change and stared at him.

'What? What's wrong?'

Gisborne stooped onto one knee and took her hand gently. He looked up, determined to look her in the eye despite the feeling that the next words out of his mouth were almost guaranteed to come out backwards. Eloise clapped her free hand over her mouth.

'Guy... wait...'

'This cannot wait. I must speak this now.'

'I know what you're thinking. We can't.'

'Would you allow me to ask the question before you turn me down?' Guy asked sharply. Eloise fell silent, listening to the blood rushing in her ears and her heartbeat pounding in her head. Gisborne cleared his throat.

'Eloise... these last few days, I've had more emotions run through my head and my heart than prisoners in the Nottingham Castle dungeon. At the centre of that hurricane has been one solidarity... the simple truth that from the moment I saw you, I loved you with such a passion that I have never felt before. I don't want to lose you to Hood as I did Marian. Please. I ask you with a humble heart on bended knee. If you can find it in your heart to love a traitor like me and to save my soul from damnation, could you also find there the courage to... to marry me?'

All Eloise wanted to do, to _desperately_ do, was say yes. To take him back to Chicester, start over fresh and teach him that there were people in the world who did _not_ wish him dead. But she looked at him carefully and reminded herself of who he was. Sir Guy of Gisborne, Lord of Locksley. Well-known as a power-hungry and sadistic dictator. She proceded gently.

'I need to know. Are you certain that this isn't about my estate? Or my wealth? I need to know you're not just asking to gain what I have to give.'

Gisborne got swiftly to his feet. When Eloise looked at him, all trace of gentleness had gone. It was not unakin staring at a stone wall.

'I bare my soul to you and all you can think about is your precious _estate_? I'm offering to marry _you_, an outlaw! For love! Not for money, not for wealth and certainly not for position or power! I already have that! Here!' Guy shouted at her. Eloise winced, her blue-grey eyes brimming with tears.

'I had to know, to be certain! I never meant to question your honour,' she squeaked, turning away. Guy allowed her three steps before he strode after her, caught her about the waist and dragged her back to him. He stood in silence; lips and nose resting gently in her hair. After a while, he spoke.

'Never question why I love you. Never ask why you love me. You will never find an answer. If I can believe in anything, it is that love, in it's purest form, is a gift of God and therefore never to be questioned. I can give this all up right now. We can leave for Chicester immediately if you wish. All you have to do is ask it of me. I will never deny you any love.'

'I never gave you an answer.'

Guy tightened his grip around Eloise's waist. At his hip, Eloise felt his sword dig painfully into her calf.

'Then I will wait, but not for long. Marian made a fool of me and I will not allow it to happen again,' he growled sternly. His captive struggled against his iron grip.

'Gisborne, if you do _not_ let me go, I _will_ make a fool of you. I will not be made a hostage of your obsession!' Eloise snapped coldly, bracing both elbows for a backwards swing. Guy released her immediately. Eloise tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear and put her hand on her hips, a very unimpressed look gracing her face. Gisborne gave her a remorseful look.

'I'm sorry.'

'You should be.'

'You are not a possession.'

'You just realised this?'

'I was upset that you appeared to think that I see you as merely a stepping stone to an acquistion of more wealth. That hurt deeply. I offered you my heart. I left myself open and vulnerable and you attacked and exploited my weaknesses.'

'Forgive me my insecurities, my love. I am plagued and harragued by the stories of your evil commissions.'

'Then close your ears to doubt and listen to my voice. I love you and I swear I always will. If circumstances part us, I swear I will keep myself only for you.'

'No more wenching? No more taking up with the maids at Nottingham Castle? Sir Guy, you swear much for a man,' Eloise giggled in spite of herself. Guy afforded her an embarrased half-grin.

'If it means that I spend the rest of my days on God's earth with you by my side as Lady Gisborne, I will do it. But I need your answer.'

Behind them, there came the quiet snap of a twig. Eloise whirled around, alert, as Guy's hand strayed to the hilt of his sword. Darkness had well and truly fallen on Locksley by now. Eloise turned back to her lover.

'Let me sleep on it. I swear to you I will return tomorrow with my answer.'

'Why can I not have it now?'

'There are bigger plans afoot now than we two eloping. I must consult with Marian.'

As Eloise turned to leave, Gisborne reached out and caught her wrist. She turned back and saw the blatant sadness in his eyes. She smiled, reaching up to touch his face gently. He smiled and leant down, kissing her gently and enveloping her in his arms. It was not passionate, but a soft reminder of the love they shared. He pulled back after a moment, still smiling.

'Return here tomorrow and know I will be heartsick until I have you once again,' Gisborne whispered. A soft breeze in the darkness and she was gone, running for the woods. Guy stared out into the darkness until he was totally sure she was gone.

Now... he had to wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Robin.'

Robin looked up from the bowl of stew Much had provided him to see Eloise standing at the edge of the clearing. Her face was troubled in the firelight.

'You're late, aren't you? We were expecting you back a while ago...'

'I need your counsel. Will you walk with me?'

Robin put his dinner down and strode over to her, following her into the darkness. It was a while before he was brave enough to break the silence.

'What's the matter.'

Eloise sighed heavily.

'It's Gisborne.'

'Has he hurt you?' Robin asked abruptly, turning to her and grabbing her shoulders. His eyes searched her face for some sign of this, but all he found was sadness. Eloise gently lifted his hands away. She shook her head.

'No, nothing of the kind. He... he's asked me to marry him.'

Robin stepped back in shock.

'I hope you said no!'

'I said I'd consider it.'

'Then tell him no.'

'Robin,' Eloise murmured softly, taking his hand. Robin was shocked to find his own heart jump. He swallowed and thought desperately of Marian.

'There is some good that can come of my marriage to Gisborne.'

'I don't see what. You'll be locked in the manor from dawn to dusk and forced to be a slave in the bed chamber...'

'I do not plan to remain in Locksley.'

Robin spluttered.

'W-what? You plan on _leaving_ Nottinghamshire? But you've only just been inducted into the gang!'

'I plan on taking Gisborne with me.'

Robin fell silent. He was not stupid. Taking Gisborne away from Locksley would leave the estate open. He'd have better access to his home and people. But taking Gisborne also meant that he would lose a fine swordswoman. He looked at Eloise. She'd only been with them days, but he'd grown fond of her. He patted her hand.

'Is this what you really want?'

'I want to help. But just being a hired sword is not helping the people. I'm offering to take away one of the main reasons for their suffering. Gisborne will have my estate and want for nothing. I will have a husband who loves me dearly.'

'If I thought Gisborne had a heart, I'd agree.'

'Robin, don't be sarcastic.'

'Sorry. So... what do you plan on doing? I... we will help you insofar as we can.'

Eloise smiled and hugged him. Robin prayed that she couldn't hear the thumping in his chest.

'I will give Gisborne a proposition. I will remain with you for two more weeks, in case we arouse suspicion. After tomorrow night, I must not see Gisborne outside our business together for a while.'

'He's not going to like that.'

'But he must accept it. If he truly loves me as he says he does, he will see the importance of this.'

'What about Marian? Does she know?'

'I must see her in the morning. Is she still at Knighton?'

'No, she is at the castle for the Council of Nobles tomorrow.'

'Then we must get in and speak to her.'

'We have a scheduled drop tomorrow anyway. We'll organise a way to get you in. Once in, though, you're on your own. We can't risk being seen.'

Robin pulled away sharply. Eloise looked at him gratefully. He bowed shallowly.

'However long you decide to stay, I must say it has been an honour, a pleasure and a privilege to serve with you. Had you fought in the Crusades, I would have been proud to fight alongside you.'

'What makes you think you did not?' Eloise whispered sadly. Robin's eyes widened.

'No... it's not possible! You're a _woman_!'

'Djaq is not the only one to dress as a man.'

As Robin looked on in shock, Eloise sat down on the dry leaves and began her story.

'It wasn't long after my husband died that King Richard announced that he was going to reclaim the Holy Land for all Christians. In Chicester, one man from every household was called upon to take up arms and join the King's army in the Crusade. At that point, no-one knew that Lord Elroy, my husband, was sick except for a few physicians who were sworn to secrecy. When he passed away and the House of Chicester was called upon, I made a decision. It was announced that I was gravely ill and would have to be quarantined. Once the word had been passed around, my maid Elizabeth suited me in the chain main of my late husband and disguised me as Lord Elroy. I was exceptional with a sword, so I was accepted without so much as a physical check. I was in the King's private guard at Acre.'

Robin's eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he thought back. Lord Elroy had most _definitely_ been at Acre. He was mortally wounded by a knight disguised as a Saracen and sent home along with Robin. Robin, feverish from his own injuries, hadn't thought to ask the... _woman_ where they were from. Lady Eloise raised her shirt slightly. A terrible gash marred the skin of her stomach.

'I was gutted. Praise God that it was only a short dagger that ripped me open, so in truth it was only very shallow. Thankfully, I knew of an exceptional Saracen physician. He was killed by Crusaders in the end, though. From what I've heard, I believe him to be the father of Djaq.'

'Eloise... you know it was Gisborne and the Black Knights who did this, don't you?'

'I do. Marian told me and I cannot honestly say that I wasn't horrified to begin with. But at the time, he did not know me and I did not know him. I should not have been there anyway.'

'You protected the King with your life!'

'That maybe so, but you also saw the Holy Land, Robin. Can you honestly swear to God that we had any right to take away the rights of all other religions?'

Robin fell silent. This was all too much to take in. Eloise had been at Acre. She'd seen the atrocities committed by her soon-to-be husband and yet she was prepared to forgive him. As if reading his mind, Eloise got up and touched his arm.

'If I do not forgive him, how can I ask for forgiveness?'

'He's a traitor, Eloise.'

'Then forgiving him will be the greatest test of my right to redemption. If you cannot find it in your own heart, how can you expect to find it in others? Take yourself for example. You cannot tell me that should you find yourself in the position of the people of Locksley, you would not pray that there would be someone like yourself who would take pity and care for you as you have cared for them?'

Robin did not answer this. He would never forgive Gisborne for his actions, but he admired Eloise even more than ever now.

'I take it, then, that it really is love that makes you so blind?'

'I hope so. My judgement has always been so good.'

Robin laughed and was ashamed as a tear escaped over his cheek. He was glad it was dark and Eloise hadn't seen it. She started back towards camp.

'Come on. Let's see if Much has any of that stew left. I'm starving.'


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble is

**Thanks again to my fans! You are all very loved!**

**Part Eight: Trouble is...**

If the night previous had been hell, Gisborne decided, then the night he was currently experiencing was definitely in the inner depths of it. Sleep was clearly _not_ an option. All he could do was sit at his window, staring out into the cold night with his nightshirt pulled tightly around him, shivering. Thornton had looked in on him twice, worried to see the master of the manor acting in such a strange way. Guy had dismissed him the first time, but had reluctantly accepted the warm herbal drink on his return. The elderly house-keeper gave him a concerned look as Gisborne sipped at the beverage, continuing to stare out into the night.

'That should help you sleep some, Master,' Thornton offered gently. Guy sneered, but there was none of his usual bitterness.

'I cannot see that I will sleeping tonight, Thornton,' he replied softly, tugging his shirt around him tighter. Thornton took a blanket from the four-poster and draped it around Gisborne. Guy looked up, slightly surprised. Thornton sat across from him and sighed.

'I can promise you, sir, that whatever you tell me in the strictest confidence I will never repeat.'

'That is how it should be.'

'What I mean, sir, is that you clearly have something on your mind. Why not unburden yourself to me?'

'You have been in love, Thornton?'

'Many years ago, Sir Guy, many years ago.'

'Then have you not spent a night at the window, staring out and wondering where your beloved may be? Who she is with? Or even if she will return?'

Thornton smiled, now understanding Guy's pressing problem.

'Lady Marian, Master?'

'Of course not! That tramp had her chance. I was ready to make her Lady Gisborne and be a dutiful husband. But she chose that hoodlum Locksley over me. No... but she is close to Marian. Her cousin, the Lady Eloise of Chicester.'

Thornton was surprised at this confession. He knew that his current master and Lady Eloise had met at Lady Marian's feast to welcome her cousin, but he had no idea that their relationship was so far advanced. He also knew that Eloise had pledged herself to Robin's cause, something he had learned from Marian. He watched Guy scull the rest of the drink. Gisborne peered into the empty mug.

'This is quite pleasant. How did you come by the recipe?'

'It's been handed down the generations, sir. Just a mix of certain herbs, boiled up, cooled slightly then added to a measure of sweet wine.'

Guy nodded sleepily, yawning, then stretched.

'I can feel it at work. Thank you, Thornton. You may go.'

Thornton got up and bowed out of the room. Gisborne wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and peered muzzily out of the window. The potion was working, he was definitely ready for bed. He staggered to the bed and dropped down, closing his eyes. As he drifted peacefully off to sleep, his last thoughts were of Eloise returning the following night.

_Yes_, he thought happily.

_She will return._

------------------------------------------------

The sun rose on the following day, clear and bright. The air was crisp and cool as Eloise and Robin hid in the back of a cart headed to Nottingham Castle. The guards let them through, unbeknownst to them that two wanted outlaws were hiding in it.

The streets were mostly empty, save for a few pedlars trying to scrape a living together selling what they could. Mostly, however, people were huddled in doorways, palms outstretched for the odd coin that anyone could spare. Eloise felt her heart and stomach sicken at the sick of so many poor.

'My God, Robin. I had no idea that the problem was this far advanced! That tyrannical sheriff would see these people dead!'

'You would not be wrong, in some ways. But dead peasants do not pay taxes.'

The cart rattled on through the streets of Nottingham towards the castle. Closer to the hulking stone structure, the outlaws slipped from the back of the wagon and disappeared down a side street. Robin kept a look-out while Eloise caught her breath. He rounded on his companion and grabbed her by the shoulders.

'Alright, from here we can get you into the castle. Once in, it's your responsibility to get yourself into Marian's room to talk to her without being seen.'

'Why do I think that's going to be the _easy_ part?'

'Getting out's going to be your problem. The safest way is through the garderobe.'

'The _lavatory_?!? Robin, surely there's a better way…' Eloise trailed off. Robin frowned.

'Listen to me carefully. You need to get in and out without the Sheriff's guards catching you. You also need to see Marian _before_ the council of nobles takes place. You _can't_ let Gisborne catch you here. If he does, you won't stand a chance. He's not your potential husband to be here. In this castle, he's master-at-arms and charged with Nottingham's protection. Now, unfortunately, that means you're in the castle and the Sheriff sees you at the time you and he decide to have a little public tête-à-tête, then it _will_ go badly. Vaysey will force your darling leather-clad idiot to string you up by the back teeth down in the dungeons, which is never pleasant. This also means that I will have to come up with some ingenious plan to get you out. After that, you will probably never see Gisborne again, except when he's hunting you down and trying to kill you. Am I making myself perfectly clear?'

Eloise nodded mutely and Robin let go of her shoulders. Peering around the corner, he admonished himself. He was _nervous_! He had always prided himself on his confidence when going undercover into Nottingham. But today was different. There was no gang, no back-up plan…

Just Eloise.

All night, he'd been wrestling with his emotions. He knew it wasn't love. It was more… or less than that. Respect, maybe? Awe? She'd certainly proven she was useful in a fight. It had hurt him when Marian had been the one who had told him about Gisborne's attraction to Eloise. He'd hoped that she would have thought she could confide in him, particularly regarding Vaysey's villainous henchman. Then the discovery of her presence in the Holy Land and the news that Gisborne planned on making her his wife… Robin shuddered. Whatever may been gained from losing Gisborne to the Chicester estate, Robin would lose from himself. He beckoned over his shoulder. Eloise edged closer.

'Coast is clear. From here, you need to get a uniform. There's usually a lone sentry by the back of the inn. Take the uniform and get inside. You need to hurry, there's not much time.'

A quick nod and Eloise was gone, running in the direction of the inn. Robin let out a long, slow breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding in.

'Be careful,' he whispered under his breath. His fingers closed around the bags hidden under his cloak. He had a job to do.

Just like Eloise.

---------------------------------------------

Marian hated attending the council of nobles. What once had been an enjoyable social occasion to discuss the finer details of the performance of the various estates had become a spectacle of water being wrung from stones. She had the private opinion that most of the nobles present were almost penniless, in the attempt to cover the Sheriff's exorbitant taxes where their people could not afford themselves. Where they failed to provide, the various earls and knights had to look on in shame as men, women and children were dragged away to serve their penance in Nottingham Castle dungeon.

She did what she could, obviously. But the Nightwatchman and Robin weren't even close to providing the kind of relief the people of Nottinghamshire. Times were getting desperate and people were resorting to ever more drastic measures just to survive. Marian slumped down onto a chair in her specially prepared chamber in the castle. Guy hadn't been to see her lately and whenever she had passed him in the halls, he'd seemed, well, preoccupied...

'Cousin?'

The soft whisper came from the other side of her door. Marian froze. _Surely she wouldn't be so stupid as to try to.._

'Cousin, let me in. I need to speak with you.'

Marian crossed to the door swiftly and pulled open the door half an inch. The uniform was one of the castle guards, certainly, but there was no mistaking those eyes that fixed her with a scared look from behind the helm.

'Eloise? What are you doing in the _castle_?!? Get in here, quickly!'

Eloise slid in with as much grace as the heavy chain-mail would allow. She stood, slightly hunched in the middle of the room. Marian shut the door carefully, after checking that no-one was around, then turned to face her cousin with her face a burning red.

'You shouldn't be _here_! There are guards everywhere and if Guy catches you here...'

'It's because of Guy that I am here,' Eloise muttered, clunking over to a chair. Marian folded her arms and stared curiously.

'What is the matter? I thought you and he worked everything out.'

'We did, more or less. He's asked me to marry him.'

Marian gaped.

'He asked _you_ to marry him?'

'Well, do not be so surprised, Marian. There are some men _are_ attracted to me.'

'But _Gisborne_?!? Surely there are better ways of finding someone to take care of the estate?'

'I have talked it over with Robin. We have agreed that it is for the best. I can help people much more by removing a cause of their suffering. Guy will have what he wants and Robin can have access to Locksley again.'

_And I can have Guy to myself_, Eloise thought, feeling slightly guilty. She knew all too well about Marian and Guy's shared past and had stayed awake at night, listening to the trees and wondering if her husband-to-be was comparing her to her more beautiful, accomplished and ladylike cousin. In her deepest moments of doubt, she wondered what it was that Gisborne saw in her and if he really loved her, though he said he did and had asked her never to question his commitment. But like every red-blooded woman, she hid her doubts carefully. She met Marian's stare levelly.

'I want your blessing, but I don't need it. But I owed it to you to let you know what was going on. I did not want you to be the last one to know.'

'So you have accepted Guy's offer, then?'

'I will give him his answer tonight. After that, I will remain in the forest for two more weeks, during which I must not see Guy outside of our usual business together.'

'Is that so?'

Eloise froze. Marian turned slowly to see Guy languishing in the doorway, looking comfortably stern with his arms crossed. He frowned at Eloise.

'I had given you more credit than to catch you here. Did Robin not warn you what I would have to do if I caught you on the premises of Nottingham Castle?'

'Guy, please...'

'This is not Locksley, Eloise. I am not lord here. I have a duty.'

'Guy, I'm _begging _you...'

Gisborne crossed the threshold, pushing Marian out of the way and grabbed Eloise by the wrist. She struggled but it was no use, his grip was like an iron bangle. He drew level with her face until their noses were almost touching.

'You cannot be seen. If the Sheriff realises what we are planning, then we are both bound for the gallows. Now that I am privy to your plans, which I must add that I would have been more than happy to hear of _before_ you decided... I can get you out of here. But we must hurry. Time is running out.'

'It most certainly _is_,' came an alien voice behind them. Guy felt like someone had poured ice-water down his spine. He didn't _dare _turn around. Vaysey stepped into Marian's chamber.

'Well well _well_,' he smirked.

'What _do_ we have here?'


	9. Chapter 9: To Live And Die By The Sword

**Part Nine: To Live And Die By The Sword**

**(Standard disclaimers apply)**

Gisborne turned slowly to see the Sheriff awaiting an answer. Guy opened his mouth, trying desperately to think of a convincing lie. Luckily for him, Marian leapt into action.

'My lord Sheriff, Sir Guy was explaining that time was running out before the Council of Nobles was in session. He and his personal guard here were paying a social call to remind me of my duty in the castle,' she explained, flourishing a hand in Eloise's disguised direction. Terrified, Eloise drew herself up and saluted Vaysey stiffly, silently thanking God that she hadn't removed the helm. The Sheriff frowned; firstly at Marian, then sweeping past her hidden cousin and onto Gisborne.

'Is this the case, Gisborne? Hm? You simply came to collect Lady Marian to ensure her attendance?'

'I-er, that is to say... yes, my lord. On your own orders, I was to make sure that Marian was present at the council. I thought I might... remind her of her civic duty.'

'Hmph,' Vaysey nodded, crossing his arms and walking past Gisborne and stopping in front of his 'guard'. Both Marian and Guy held their breath subconsciously. The Sheriff circled Eloise, who was paralyzed with fright. Vaysey looked up at Guy.

'Alright. I'll buy it. But I will be watching you _very_ closely, Gisborne, make note of it. If I find out you are plotting behind my back... well, I'll be _very_ upset. So I'd be very careful with what you do and say, Gisborne. I am _not_ a forgiving man.'

With that, the Sheriff swept away. He paused, briefly in the doorway.

'Oh, Gisborne? If you ever tire of that weeny runt you call a guard, do send him on to me. I could use _fresh_ meat,' he added in a sinister tone, casting a lingering look in Eloise's direction. Guy felt his skin crawl as Vaysey disappear from the entrance. Marian waited a heartbeat, then edged to the door.

'Is it clear?' Guy murmured. Marian peeped out and looked up and down the hallway. She nodded. Guy let out a relieved sigh as Eloise struggled to get her helmet off.

'That was a close call. _Far_ too close. Eloise, you are right. You need to stay in the forest and keep out of sight. You are not as experienced with getting into the castle undetected as Robin is,' Marian chided, as her cousin tucked her headgear under an arm. Eloise hung her head.

'I did okay for my first run. I'm not used to having to _sneak_ into castles.'

'Of course not. You're far more used to sneaking into manors,' Gisborne sniffed sarcastically. Eloise shot him a dirty look.

'It would have been _fine_ if you hadn't decided to come and check on my cousin, Guy.'

'My orders came from the Sheriff and _you_ did not tell me of your plans.'

'Inform the Master-at-arms of Nottingham Castle of a gang of outlaw's plans? Please. Do give me a _little_ credit.'

'Enough! This is _not_ helping. Guy, I will accompany you to the council of nobles. That should be enough distraction to allow Eloise her escape from the castle. Cousin, report to Locksley Manor tonight as you swore. Guy will hear the rest of your plans and your answer then.'

'But Marian, I think I should hear them all now,' Gisborne implored, but was met with a stern look from his charge. He swallowed hard and gave her a sulky look. He nodded, his mouth feeling dry. He took Eloise's hand and squeezed it gently, giving her a gentle look.

'I will see you soon, my love. Know that every moment I spend away from you could not hurt more if it were a rusty knife in my back...'

'Yes, yes, we get the point. Let's move, we cannot idle here any longer,' Marian huffed impatiently. Guy nodded mutely, following Marian from the room. As he reached the doorway, however, he placed a hand on the wooden supports. He bit his lower lip and his eyes were downcast. Guy cleared his throat.

'No matter what I said or say, the truth is I could _never_ hurt you. Do not _ever_ forget or doubt that,' he whispered. With a sweep of his trademark black leather, Guy of Gisborne vanished up the corridor with Lady Marian, leaving a worried and discomforted Eloise to muse in her cousin's room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Robin waited impatiently by the privy exit. Eloise was late and it was making him anxious. _What if she had been caught? What if Guy had hurt her? What if she was already dead..._

Suddenly, there was a frantic scrabbling behind him and seconds later Eloise shot out of the tunnel, tumbling into the refuse face-first. There were rare times in Eloise's life that she was grateful for a disguise, but as Robin hauled her out of the cesspit, laughing heartily, she was secretly thankful to the creator of the helm with a face guard. Robin's young face grew suddenly serious.

'Did you speak with Marian?'

'Yeff,' Eloise managed, pulling the battered helmet off awkwardly. She handed the smelly thing to Robin and shook her hair, fluffing it up. Robin watched her carefully.

'And?'

'And... Guy was there. He caught me in Marian's chamber. He was followed by the Sheriff.'

Robin's heart fell like a dead weight into his stomach. His mouth went dry and his throat felt scratchy. His brain went fuzzy as he grabbed the front of her chain-mail and nearly lifted her bodily from the ground.

'I _thought_ I told you to be careful! How on _earth_ did you get away with your life?'

'Robin, put me down this _instant_ or I shall have your hand as a goblet-holder!' Eloise bellowed at him. Robin, shocked, lowered her gently. Eloise wrestled free and glared at him.

'How _dare _you? How you can stand there and be so... _presumptuous_ about my person! You have _no_ right, Robin of Locksley, _no right_ to touch me the way you just have! Guy overheard my plans as he passed by Marian's chamber and stopped when he recognised my voice. He knows I plan to remain in Sherwood Forest for a number of weeks, but I daresay that he cannot have heard all that I am planning. He let me go the instant he realised who I was. Are you satisfied _now_?'

Robin felt like an idiot. He'd been wrong and foolish and it was his own fault. It was stupid. He should have known better.

'What about the Sheriff? Did he not recognise you?' Robin asked cautiously. Eloise huffed.

'My own dear departed husband wouldn't recognise me in chain-main. You _certainly _didn't. I'm pretty sure that I can fool a back-water Sheriff into thinking that I was most definitely a guard under Sir Guy's employ. Although he _did_ make me rather nervous.'

'_You_ were nervous! You were late! I was waiting here for you for nearly half an hour! How do you think _I_ felt?'

Eloise's face changed and she stepped back slightly, a calculating look on her face. For a moment, she stopped looking at Robin as a leader for a moment... and looked at him as a man. There was genuine fear and terror etched on his face, outlined with worry and anxiety. He was a good-looking man... but what most people didn't see was his _youth_. He was young. His beard had barely grown in and he was fighting the social injustice that should have been the responsibility of people much older than he. He was hungry, but not for meat or bread. Something was being denied to him, but it wasn't land or title. He could have had those. Eloise realised what it was and touched the side of his face gently. Robin nearly jumped three feet in the air.

'I'm not her, Robin. I never will be and you should not look at me as such.'

'I... I don't know what you are talking about...'

'Yes, you do. You've known it for a while, from what I can tell by the way you look at me, even now. It's what I saw the night I met Guy and have not seen in his eyes since. I'm _not_ Marian and I am _no_ substitute. I am not what Marian _should_ or _could_ be. I've made my choices the way I have because I _can_. Marian does not have the luxuries that I can indulge myself with.'

'And what are those, may I ask?'

'Freedom. She is bound by castle and manor, duty and honour. I am not. I cast aside that when I rode to Acre with the King. You know that.'

'But Marian _can_ choose this! She can choose _me_! You did! You have more to lose!'

'That is true, but what I have to lose is so very far away. I have no family, save Marian, to speak of.'

'Neither does Marian!'

'Robin, she has _you_. You are all that's left and she will fight, tooth and claw, to the finish to save you. To do that, the castle is the best place for her. It is a great pity that you and she are to be kept apart until the King returns, but know that she fights in her own way, with words and slight actions that may not be as grand and flamboyant as your own antics, but nonetheless provide you with critical support. Where would you be without the information Marian gives you from inside the castle walls? Know this, Robin; your alleigance is not to me for the physical support I provide, it is to her for her words of combat.'

Robin knew the argument was over. Eloise was right and they both knew it. He followed her meekly out of the alleyway. Once they were both a safe distance from Nottingham, the pair retrieved the horses from the edge of the wood. As Eloise mounted, Robin paused for a moment.

'What did Guy do? When he caught you, I mean.'

'He reminded me of what you had said earlier. He is not my Guy in those castle walls. When he is under the command of the Sheriff, he is a different man. But...'

'Yes?'

'He swore that he would never hurt me.'

'You believe him?'

Eloise grinned a bitter smile and nudged her horse's flanks.

'If I can't believe him now, this marriage is going to be a spectacular farce.'

-----------------------------------------------------

Vaysey was troubled. It was unlike Gisborne to speak to Lady Marian in private these days and he was _sure_ that he had never seen his lieutenant in the company of that particular guard before. Yet.. there was something very familiar about him...

The Sheriff summoned a guard forward from the escort that was following him to the Council of Nobles. He leant over to whisper in the lackey's ear.

'Bring me Howard of Eckersley. Tell him the Sheriff requires his particular talents for a delicate task,' he ordered. The guard nodded and left in the direction of Nottingham Town. Vaysey didn't like to think that he couldn't trust Guy implicitly, but then his Master-at-arms had to learn that he was not a man to be toyed with.

If you lived by the sword, chances were that you died by the sword.

----------------------------------------------------

Guy did not attend the Council of Nobles. He knew Vaysey would not miss his presence. He had made his contempt for Guy's presence there very clear on a number of times, so Gisborne glad to be rid of the stuffy room for a day. He wandered the streets of Nottingham, peering at the various shops and stalls selling all manner of curios. As he passed by one particular vendor, however, something caught his eye. He stopped for a moment to admire the craftsmanship. It glinted in the light, not ostentatiously enough to catch more than the discerning eye. It was a plain ring; silver in its band, set with a brilliant sapphire and two small diamonds. The merchant noticed Guy's interest and gave him a toothless grin.

'Interested, my lord? My son created that piece. Simple and elegant, I think. But surely a wealthy lord like yourself would rather present his lover with a more befitting ring,' he wheedled, holding out a palmful of tacky, gold-plated ring beset with large and ugly-cut stones. Guy shook his head slightly. He picked the ring up and turned it over in his hand. It reminded him of her eyes, in an odd way. Silver and blue. He looked sternly at the merchant.

'I will have this ring. Our account will be settled from the Locksley estate. Send out a messenger and you will receive your payment.'

Guy slipped the ring into a pocket and walked away. Howard of Eckersley smiled greasily as he watched the tall man disappear into the crowd.

'Of course, my lord. I'll be happy to.'


	10. Chapter 10: Everything But Mine

**Part Ten: Everything But Mine**

**(Again, you know the deal)**

Robin returned to the camp silently. While Eloise was content to recount the exciting tale of their expedition to Nottingham to the eager gang, he slunk off quietly into the heart of the forest, to be alone with his thoughts. The leaves crunched underfoot as Robin made his way to the one place he knew he could be alone... the cave. None of the gang liked it particularly much, mostly due to it's damp air and colony of bats housed in the roof. But it was perfect for shelter during the long rainstorms that often haunted their part of the forest and was mostly dry.

It wasn't a long walk before Robin found himself at the mouth of the cave. He passed its entrance and set about building a fire in the centre. Thankfully, the cave had enclosed holes in its sides to let out the smoke that the fire generated. As the small blaze grew in strength from some hastily-gathered kindling, the outlaw sat down to think. When Marian had been wounded in an unfortunate accident with Gisborne, he had brought her here. Now it was his own heart that had been wounded.

Marian. Robin thought of her. He loved her more than anything else in God's world and would lay down his life for her. There was nothing he wouldn't do if she only asked him to. Yet she was restrained when she was with him, as if she were still afraid of Gisborne catching her. Even after running out on her own wedding, Robin reflected, she still acted like Gisborne didn't know.

But Eloise... Eloise was not afraid to fight fire with catapults containing lodes of blazing pitch. Whatever Gisborne did, she would make sure he regretted. Yet, for all this, Gisborne really did love her. The infamous lieutenant of Vaysey had never let an outlaw walk out, unscathed and alive, from his presence before. He'd proposed to her barely a week after meeting her. But what was even more disturbing was that Eloise reciprocated those feelings, choosing to turn a blind eye to Gisborne's blatant treachery and bullying.

But _why_? This was the question making Robin's brain ache from it whirling around and bouncing off theories that varied from the somewhat explicable to the mildly insane. He prodded the fire viciously. Eloise was an expert swordswoman, there was no doubt about it. She had been at Acre when the King was attacked and suffered a near-fatal blow to the stomach from someone that could've been the man she intended to marry. He thought back to the scar on her stomach. It reminded him of something familiar...

Robin's stomach felt sick as he suddenly realised where he'd seen a wound like that before, gagging slightly. It was almost identical to the wound Marian suffered at Gisborne's hand as the Nightwatchman, only it was far more terrible. Robin could only guess at how she had survived the deadly onslaught. Marian had almost died when Gisborne had gutted her with the curved blade. He hazarded a guess... Eloise had said that the wound was only shallow. She was fast, maybe she had cornered him and he had taken a swipe at her from a distance. The curved blade would've caught her on the back-swing, penetrating her chain-mail and ripping her open. Robin shook his head. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

But was it her courage, selflessness and battle skills that he was attracted to? Really? He thought about it. In hindsight, she wasn't even that pretty. Somewhere between her prowess with a blade and her ability to make other people feel tiny and weak, he'd forgotten the fact that she was only a short, dumpy girl who was barely Marian's age. He was surprised to find himself wondering what Guy... what he himself saw in her.

He thought of Marian fondly. It was easy to see what he saw in her. She was beautiful, sophisticated and stubborn; always ready to fight for her cause, believing in it with her heart and soul. But the most endearing thing about her was that even when she was angry, Robin could always tell that she loved him as much as he loved her. Eloise had been right. She was certainly not Marian, nor a substitute. She was her own person in her own right and Robin would have to respect that.

She was everything that he wanted from Marian. Everything, but his.

--------------------------------------------------------

'Where's Robin?'

Eloise looked up from her bowl of stew that Much had given her. Said cook was standing in front of her, arms folded with a wooden spoon in hand. Eloise shrugged, ladling another spoonful of warm food into her mouth.

'Dunno. He toof off infoo e foress whenf we refurnf.'

'Swallow, please. It's bad manners to speak when your mouth is full. You cannot enjoy the food that way and it's rude to the cook.'

Eloise swallowed down the mouthful and tried again.

'I don't know. He took off into the forest when we returned here. It is unlike him, I would have supposed that he would have some sort of idea about our next move.'

'Eloise, have you told us _everything_ about Nottingham? Because there seems to be one or two things amiss from your recounting,' Will asked carefully. Eloise froze. Will was quite astute, she knew. But he had managed to pick up on the fact that she had not told them of Robin's confessions by the sewer and her response to his declarations. She nodded mutely.

'There are one or two things that are, as you say, amiss. But they are not for me to say. When Robin returns, you must ask him. I will not cast dispersions on a man when he is not present to defend himself.'

'This is to do with Gisborne, isn't it?' Will said softly. Eloise swallowed hard, ignoring the creepy feeling down her back. She looked around carefully. Much was looking at her appraisingly. She dropped her head.

'It may be so. I'm not sure. Robin's been acting... _strange_ lately. Much unlike the hero of Sherwood I heard of in Chicester. He... he seems to be suffering from an inner turmoil.'

'Well, what do you expect? He was at Acre!' Much scoffed. Eloise bit her bottom lip hard, lining up the sentences carefully. It had been a risk telling even Robin about her escapades in the Holy Land. What would the gang think of her if they knew, too?

'This I know, but the fact of the matter is that Robin needs to step up and take control of the situation. He can't afford to let his heart rule his head. He has not learnt to deal with both. He is a strong leader, but he is also idealistic and that may be his undoing.'

The gang was silent. Too often had they been on the bad end of Robin's stubbornly patriotic streak, usually having to get him out of a self-dug hole in which he was utterly doomed. Djaq cleared her throat.

'Supposing... supposing there _is_ something wrong with Robin. Should we not know? We have fought beside him since the beginning! We deserve to know the truth, be it from his own mouth or yours.'

'You will hear it, only... ask him first. Robin should have the chance to discuss his thoughts with his friends, not the person he chose to confide in. If I tell you, I will lose his trust. If he tells you, then I may lose your trust. It is not fair, but I have to make my decisions as they come along. But I am needed elsewhere. I trust you will tell Robin that I have gone and will be back?'

Little John nodded slightly.

'Trust is everything. We will see you back soon,' he rumbled. Eloise nodded and disappeared into the greenery. Will watched her go, then turned back to the gang.

'Well, this looks like a bit of a mess, doesn't it?'

'We cannot know what Robin is thinking. He only shares with us what he thinks we need to know,' Djaq grumbled. Much nodded.

'That is true, but the master only does it so that he might keep us safe! He would not risk the lives of innocent people in order to exact revenge!'

'He would've killed Gisborne. He has killed since. What is to stop him walking up to any one of us and cutting our throats?' Djaq asked. Will leapt to his feet.

'Robin would _never_ hurt any of us! This is ridiculous thinking! Robin goes off into the woods alone all the time and no-one ever asks why! Yet he returns from Nottingham with half a story and we all starting thinking that he's losing the plot! Since when did Robin think like that? Since when do _any_ of us think like that?'

The others felt ashamed, particularly Much. He had always trusted Robin, but his master had always been so _sure_...

'So what do we do?' Djaq asked simply. Little John shrugged.

'Wait. Robin will tell us in time,' he replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gisborne dropped the money pouch into the young man's out-stretched hand. The youth pulled it open to check the contents as Guy took the ring from his pocket and examined it.

'What did you say your name was, boy?'

'Jesse, sir. I'm apprenticed to my adopted father, the jeweller.'

'This is fine work, Jesse. I want to commission you for another ring.'

'Me, sir? But surely my father...'

'Did your father make this stunning creation?' Guy asked coldly, holding the ring up to the light streaming through the window. The dying sun's rays glinted off the stones, causing it to appear even more radiant. Jesse shook his head.

'No sir. It is my own work. It was a simple ring for me to practice on. I wouldn't have dared to think that a noble would choose it as a gift.'

'You should not entertain those kind of thoughts. You will make exceedingly tacky jewellery if you do so. Simplistic is beautiful in it's own way... sometimes the most gaudy ring can be out-classed,' Guy said wisely. Jesse nodded.

'You are right, as always, my lord. What kind of ring would you like me to create?'

'A simple one, much like this. A plain silver band, slightly thicker, for a man. Set it with the same stones, two diamonds and a sapphire. Inscribe on the inside 'I am my beloved's and she is mine'. When I die and they take the band from my finger, I want them to know who I really belonged to. I will be Vaysey's man no longer. My heart belongs in far greener pastures.'

'You are planning to leave, my lord?' Jesse asked innocently. Guy smirked, put the ring back in his own pocket and ushered him to the door of Locksley Manor.

'Only if I am lucky, boy. Only if I am lucky.'

As Jesse rode away along the dusky streets of Locksley, Guy leant on the door frame. He was comfortably aware that someone was standing behind him, but he didn't feel the need to turn around.

'Undoubtably you will have heard all that,' Gisborne said in a low voice, his face relaxed and eyes still trained on the road. Eloise slipped out of the shadows.

'I heard one or two things, yes.'

'You are losing your touch. I knew you were there from the moment you entered through the servants' quarters window.'

'Then I will have to get better now, won't I?' Eloise replied, a small smile playing on her lips. This time, Guy needed no encouragement. He turned and swept her up into his arms, kissing her like it was his last chance. Eloise wrapped her arms around him, grinning at his eagerness.

'Easy there, tiger. We're not married yet,' she whispered as Guy lowered her to the floor. He flushed darkly and pulled out the ring. Eloise froze as he lifted her hand gently and slid the ring on.

'I wanted something that would remind you of me before we are wed. This ring is a symbol of my love for you.'

He dropped to one knee, still holding her hand. He looked up at her pleadingly.

'If there is anything I have wanted more, I do not know of it. Lady Eloise of Chicester, I know you have come to give me my answer. I must know... do you consent under no duress to be Lady Eloise Gisborne?'

Eloise broke into a brilliant smile and pulled Guy to his feet.

'Of course I do, you silly man. How could you think that I would want otherwise?'

Guy realised he was crying as he laughed heartily, grabbing her in a tight embrace that left her beating at his chest for air. He let her go and she wiped away the tears that stained his hot cheek.

'Do not cry for me. Ever. Even if you are lowering my body into my grave to commit me to God, promise me that you will never cry for me. In my life, I want to make you smile with joy, not weep tears of sorrow.'

'These are not tears of sorrow, my love. These are tears of joy.'

'I know, but weep them not. They are not mine and therefore I do not wish to see them.'

Guy straightened, feeling slightly foolish for crying in front of his bride-to-be. Eloise took his hand gently. If she was going to marry him, then he needed to know the truth.

'There is something you need to see, Guy,' she whispered. Lifting her shirt slightly, she placed his fingertips on her jagged scar. Guy's eyes widened as his hand touched the mutilated flesh.

'Eloise...? This cut is...'

'From a blade you have carried? Yes, I know. I suffered a horrific injury at the hands of a Black Knight at Acre with the King. But this is the past. This is not the future. This injury and the events that caused it are not a part of us. You did not know me and I did not know you.'

Eloise moved Guy's hand to her cheek. He cupped her face, bowing his head in shame.

'I... I inflicted that kind of pain on you and yet you stand here still, consenting to be my wife. I have caused you a terrible injury and you say you forgive me for it? Above all others, I have hurt you most and I am most surely not worthy of your love!'

'Well, if you're going to hammer on like that, you most certainly won't be! Did I not just state that it was past, not future? The pain is long gone, the scar but a memory of the flesh. If you love me as well as you say do, you will need to accept the fact that I love you with all my heart and that I have the grace to forgive you your treachery in order to return your soul to salvation!'

Guy swallowed, still feeling like an idiot. It was most distressing to be ordered about by a young woman who was nearly half his size. He backed away slowly.

'When will the wedding be? We cannot linger in Locksley for long.'

'We will need to remain in Nottinghamshire for a couple of weeks, you know that. The Sheriff must not know of our plans. Arrange the ceremony for midnight, two weeks hence. You will need to be discreet, so invite only those who need be there.'

'And who will you be inviting?' Gisborne asked as his bride-to-be headed for the door. Eloise paused in the frame momentarily.

'I must bring Robin and the gang. They are as family to me. Marian must also be present. She is my only living relative.'

Guy groaned, right hand covering his eyes.

'The last time I invited her to a wedding, she punched me in the nose.'

Eloise laughed, ran back to Guy and quickly kissed on the cheek.

'It runs in the family, I'm afraid,' she giggled. Guy wound his arms around her waist.

'You don't have to go, you know. You could always... you know... stay here with me tonight. After all, we are to be wed,' he murmured into her hair, stroking her back gently. His fiance pushed him back, laughing.

'Sir Guy of Gisborne, how _dare_ you cast aspersions upon my honour! I am _not_ that type of woman!' Eloise gasped in mock-horror, adopting an affronted stance. Guy smirked and slapped her playfully on the rump as she giggled.

'Off with you then, you cheeky minx. Until next we meet.'

Eloise nodded, blew Guy one last kiss and disappeared into the night. Guy sighed happily and sat at the table in one of the high-backed chairs.

Finally, things were starting to look up.

------------------------------------------------------------

'And you're sure he wanted a second ring made? Like the first one, only more for a man's fitting?'

Jesse nodded, handing over the pouch of silver. Howard snatched it from him and peered inside. He looked up and frowned at his adoptive son.

'The Sheriff will be wanting to know of this development, rest assured. Take him half this money as evidence and hide the rest. When you return, begin work on Gisborne's commission. I have a feeling that there is much more behind this than we have reckoned.'

'Like what, father?' Jesse inquired, scooping out half the funds from the bag and dropping them on the table. Howard smacked his boy around the back of his head.

'You stupid fool! You sell a delicate ring to a noble and upon payment he asks for another, similar, but in a man's style? Gisborne's buying a set. He's arranging a wedding.'

'For himself? But didn't Lady Marian reject him at the altar last year?'

'Indeed, which means one of two things. Either Marian has won her way back into Gisborne's heart, or another lady has caught him.'

'Like who? Sir Guy never leaves his manor unless he rides to Nottingham or to collect taxes. I fail to see how he could have managed to meet another woman.'

Howard sat down in a chair to think. The solitary candle guttered on the bare wooden table in the jeweller's house. Jesse watched the theories float across his father's face in procession. Suddenly, Howard sat upright, snapping his fingers.

'Knighton Hall!'

'Father?'

'Lady Marian held a feast about a week or so ago to celebrate the arrival of her cousin or something. A relative. Gisborne and the Sheriff were both present. I heard Robin Hood also made an appearance. Anyway, rumour was that Robin fled into the forest, taking the lady's cousin with her. What are the odds that the reason Gisborne had been sneaking around the Sheriff's back is that his beloved and intended bride-to-be is an outlaw?'

Jesse fell silent, taking it all in. It was certainly plausible. But it didn't seem right. Something was wrong.

'Surely Robin Hood would've realised there was a spy of sorts in the camp?'

'Not if she wasn't spying on _him_. Suppose she's exploiting Gisborne?'

_I doubt it_, Jesse thought, but went along with the idea anyway.

'So what do we tell the Sheriff? We don't know the truth, Father. These are just speculations.'

Howard sat back, drumming his fingertips together as he thought. He looked at Jesse.

'Tell him that we're watching Gisborne closely. If that man so much as sneezes, we'll know about it.'

Jesse nodded and left with the money. Howard smiled grimly.

_I wouldn't like to be Gisborne once Vaysey knows what he's up to_, he thought.


End file.
